December Love
by IchigoHatake
Summary: A series of one-shots for each day of the month. Couples will include all possible pairings between my OC characters. Updated daily, so be ready! Characters are from my story A journey of a lifetime.
1. Tempershipping

Tempershipping

Kokoa and Takuya stayed together, alone, in a hotel room, waiting for Akako and Ichigo to return from their separate events. It was early in the morning and Kokoa walked over to the calendar wearily. She ripped off the month of November, revealing December.

"It's the first of December," noted Kokoa aloud.

Takuya shrugged. "So what?"

Kokoa sighed. "It hasn't snowed yet. I thought winter was all about snowy events. I wanted to go snowboarding."

Takuya thought for a second. "There are places that use fake snow if you want to go snowboarding."

Kokoa sighed sadly. "It's not the same. I want to feel the cold and have Jack Frost nip at your nose or whatever. Winter is my favorite month for a reason, so let it snow dammit!"

Takuya rubbed his temples and sipped his coffee. "All your screaming is giving me a headache."

"Whatever. The universe is cheating me out of my favorite season!"

Takuya grabbed Kokoa by the wrist. "There are lots of temples and stuff open this time of year, right? Why don't we go pray for snow."

Kokoa shrugged. "I guess it's better than whining."

Takuya nodded. "Now let's go before it's crowded. I don't like crowded places."

Kokoa nodded in agreement. "I just want to plow through everyone."

Kokoa threw on her jacket and scarf, then followed Takuya outside. It was very cold out, but for some reason, it just wouldn't snow. It irritated Kokoa to no end.

Takuya snapped his fingers in her ear, getting her attention. "Are you going to brood all day? Let's hurry to the temple."

Kokoa walked and talked. "You're awfully talkative today."

He just shrugged. "I guess there's more to talk about than usual."

Kokoa grunted. "There's nothing special about today at all. Not unless it snows."

Takuya grabbed some cotton candy from a nearby street vendor and shoved it in Kokoa's mouth. "Enough complaining. It isn't like you to complain."

Takuya paid the vendor for the cotton candy and pushed Kokoa along. Kokoa sighed and bit into the cotton candy, the sugar melting in her mouth.

"Who sells cotton candy in winter?' she asked after a while.

Takuya shrugged again. "That guy I guess."

Kokoa smiled, finishing her cotton candy. "Look! There's a temple!"

She pointed to a building not too far away. It's steps were stone and the temple was made of what appeared to be wood. Kokoa grabbed Takuya pulling him forward.

"Come on, slow poke! It's going to snow for sure! Head my command, Arceus!"

Kokoa ran up the stairs, practically dragging poor Takuya behind her. She smiled when they arrived at the top.

She walked over to a shrine and got on her knees. Takuya did the same. There were instructions in the form of a poem carved on a statue of Arceus.

Get on your knees and close your eyes.

Think of one of your desires.

What is it you wish for the most?

Ask for it from Arceus, your kind host.

If your wish does not come true.

Then you aren't wishing hard enough, this is true.

"Weird poem," laughed Kokoa. "But the instruction seem clear enough. Just close my eyes and pray."

Kokoa closed her eyes. '_I wish for snow. I'd like a beautiful, pure white winter.'_

Takuya thought for a second. He had come here so Kokoa could pray, but what was it that he would pray for? He thought of something.

He closed his eyes and put his hands together. This was one thing he wanted more than anything else.

Kokoa and Takuya opened their eyes at the same time. Both of their eyes widened. Kokoa smiled happily.

"It's snowing! Haha! I have master control over Arceus!"

Takuya rolled his eyes as Kokoa danced through the falling snow. The white flakes that fell in her hair made her look beautiful. Takuya didn't realize he'd been staring until Kokoa looked over at him, giving him a weird look.

He sighed and walked over to Kokoa. 'Let's head back hom-"

Takuya tripped on a large rock, falling onto Kokoa. "Oi! What are you doing?!"

Takuya struggled to get back up. "Sorry. It was an accident."

Kokoa brushed herself off, standing up. "Oh. Hey, Takuya? What was it that you wished for?"

He smiled deviously. "I think I'll keep that a secret. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Kokoa sighed and shrugged. "Alright. Let's head back to the hotel then. Ichigo and Akako should be waiting for us."

Takuya watched as Kokoa walked ahead, listening to her clacking footsteps. Takuya smiled slightly once he thought she was distanced enough.

"I wished for a slow, gradual love to form between us..."

* * *

Here ya go guys! This was my firs one-shot. I'll update daily, so stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed and yay! Today marks 2 months that I've been on! Hooray! Good-bye for now!

-IchigoHatake


	2. Goodevilshipping

Goodevilshipping

It was December second and Ishi had just been sent out on another mission. He needed to go out and look for Suicone. Geez. Akuma could never give him a break.

Ishi was one his way to the airport when he stopped. His feet tingled, a familiar set of Pokémon nearby. He smiled and turned.

Ichigo was out training her Pokémon. Amber was shooting out gorgeous flames, her new Pokémon, Cuddles, would use water gun to put the flames out, Ao could control all the moves with her psychic, and Chestnut froze things over with ice. Each Pokémon was cancelling each other out. It looked more like playing around than training.

Ishi smiled and jumped out into the open, earning a surprised gasp from Ichigo. She frowned when she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with an icy chill in her voice.

Ishi smiled. "Relax, babe. You know I'm not actually on the bad side, so why are you so disappointed in seeing me?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Any girl would be disappointed to see you."

Ishi jerked back, pretending like he'd been stabbed. "Ouch. That hurts."

Ichigo sighed and rolled her eyes again. "If you're here just to be obnoxious, then just leave."

Ishi frowned. "Why don't we get along for once?"

"Because that's impossible," Ichigo stated bluntly.

Ishi laughed. "It's possible. Do you think you can put up with me for just a little while? I really want to talk to you..."

Ichigo sighed. "I guess I can tolerate you for a while. Have a seat."

Ishi sat down on a bench with Ichigo. Ichigo returned all her pokeballs and put them in her bag. Ishi stared at her contently.

Ishi blushed as Ichigo's eyes met his. "You have the prettiest eyes."

Ichigo blushed. "You don't mean that. It's just one of your pick-up lines, right?"

He shook his head. "I mean it. Those pink eyes suit you."

Ichigo shifted in his seat nervously. "Um...thanks. They're my mom's eyes."

"Oh. Are you guys close?"

Ichigo sighed sadly. "No. We're not. I look like a mini version of her everyone says. We could be the same person I guess. But I don't see her that much. Dad either."

"Oh. Why not?" asked Ishi.

Ichigo got a distant look in her eye. "My mom is a professor who works somewhere out in Kalos, so she rarely comes over to Petilla. Dad's an adventurer and has already seen all of Petilla, so he ventures elsewhere and barely comes back. Even when they do come back, we usually end up arguing and they leave sooner than planned."

Ishi nodded sadly. "Parents are tough. I'd definitely know. My dad is a Pokémon poacher. He goes to jail A LOT. As for mom...well, she's in a better place."

Ichigo gasped. "I'm sorry, Ishi. That must be tough..."

"Yeah...that's why no one's really worried that I joined Team Millennium..."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "I'm worried. I care. You shouldn't have to listen to them..."

"Thanks Ichigo, but I'll escape them one day. I promised Tsubaki we'd get out of there."

Ichigo nodded, but wasn't so sure. "And my friends and I will do are best to help too."

Ishi blushed nervously. "Um...speaking of friends. Do you...like Akako and Takuya?"

Ichigo cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean? Of course I like them. They're my friends."

Ishi blushed even more. "Uh...nevermind."

Ichigo smiled. "Hey Ishi?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Um...why do you flirt with me so much anyway?"

Ishi laughed and smiled, taking Ichigo's hand. "Because I like you."

Ichigo blushed. "Like me?! No way. You're just saying that. Playboy..."

Ishi shook his head. "No. I mean it. I like you, Ichigo."

Just then, the communicator that Ishi had on beeped. Tsubaki's face appeared on the screen.

"Ishi, Akuma is tracking you and you've been in the same spot too long. Get moving before he gets angry."

Ishi sighed and shut off the communicator. "Let's talk again soon. Farewell for now."

Before Ishi disappeared into the shadows, he gave Ichigo a parting gift. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Until we meet again," he whispered in her ear.

Then, he took off in a sprint, going back to his duties. Ichigo stared out after him until he disappeared out into an unreachable place.

She smiled. "I wonder if I'll ever understand him..."


	3. Gymshipping

Gymshipping

'December 3rd,' Kohaku thought to himself. 'Just a few weeks until Christmas...'

Kohaku looked over to Miku, who was wearing her usual dress. She was shivering and looking through the story to find something warmer to where. Kohaku loved her. She seemed to be cute wearing anything. The only he didn't like about her was how she was.

Kohaku stared up into space, having a flashback of a conversation he'd had with Miku in the past.

_Flashback_

_Kohaku approached Miku nervously, handing her the ice cream cone she'd requested. "Here you go. It's your favorite. Blue moon."_

_ She beamed as she took the ice cream, taking a lick. "Thanks, Kohaku."_

_ He blushed. "No problem. I was craving some ice cream myself."_

_ Miku nodded. "I could've paid for it though. You know I have a ton of money. I'm from an aristocratic family."_

_ Kohaku shrugged. "It's nice for the guy to pay sometimes though, right?"_

_ Miku smiled and nodded. "Yes and thank you for that."_

_Kohaku sat down on the bench with Miku, taking a lick at his vanilla ice cream. Then, a thought popped into a head. A question he couldn't ignore. He was too curious. He had to ask her._

_Kohaku took a deep breath, voice wavering as he asked, "Is there anyone you like, Miku?"_

_ She nodded almost immediately. "Lots of people! There are so many cute guys out there! Akako's cute. Cool and mysterious. And I like that Takuya guy too. He's handsome and quiet. And I also like Ishi. He's kind of a bad boy, but also has sort of a good side."_

_The more guys Miku listed, the worse Kohaku began to feel. He wasn't anywhere on that list. All those guys had great characteristics. What did he have? Nothing._

_Kohaku stared down at his plain vanilla ice cream. Plain. Just like him. They could be twins. He sighed sadly._

_"What's wrong?" asked Miku worriedly._

_Kohaku shook his head. "It's nothing. This ice cream is pretty good..."_

_Flashback Ends_

Kohaku stared over at Miku, who'd successfully figured out an outfit. She was complete with a purple sweater, pants, boots, and scarf. Miku really loved the color purple. Kohaku smiled a bit sadly.

Miku did a little twirl. "What do you think? Do I look cute?"

Kohaku nodded. "You look cute in anything you wear..."

Miku blushed a bit. "You think so?"

He nodded again. "I think you'll make a guy really happy someday..."

Miku looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Kohaku took off his glasses, wiping away a tear. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

Miku didn't give it up. "You look upset. You can tell me what's on your mind."

Kohaku got up and started to walk out. "Just forget it..."

As Kohaku walked out, Miku ran after him, grabbing his wrist. He turned back around, seeing the serious look on her face.

"Running away won't solve your problems. I've learned that over the years. Just tell me what's wrong. If it's my fault, I want to fix it."

Kohaku laughed. "You can't fix this problem."

"You can still talk it out with me."

Kohaku scowled. "Talking might only make it worse."

"I still want to know."

Kohaku sighed angrily. "I really don't want to tell you."

Miku was also getting bad. "If I did something, just say so!"

"You Did do something, but it can't be fixed..."

"What the hell do you mean?!" Miku called out.

Kohaku's eyes were leaking now. "You stole my heart and keep smashing it into pieces. If you want to reject me, do it now...but...there's one thing I need from you..."

Kohaku took Miku in his arms, kissing her for 10 bitter sweet seconds. Then he released her, beginning to walk away.

Before he could get very far, Miku tackled him, hugging him from behind. Kohaku blushed.

"What are you doing?"

Miku laughed. "Giving you my answer."

"Huh?"

Miku smiled. "You could've just told me you liked me. I like you too. You're different from other guys. You're a little plain, but I can always make you over. Overall, you're nice to me and put up with me. Most people only befriend me for my money, based on my looks, or they avoid me because of those things. You stand by me for good reasons."

Kohaku was in complete shock. He'd never imagined this outcome. The way he'd seen it in his head had ended in more heartbreak.

Kohaku turned around, embracing her. "Thank you..."

"No thank you," Miku whispered in his ear.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Me either," laughed Miku. "I wouldn't battle as well without your teachings."

Kohaku smiled. He hoped that this relationship would work. That all depended on the two of them. Kohaku would make sure it's work. He never wanted to give her up. Miku, the girl he loves.


	4. Siblingshipping

Siblingshipping  
December 4th. Angel smiled. She wondered if Ishi would stop over today. Would he even remember what today was? Probably not. He tended to forget these things. Typical.

Angel sighed sadly and plopped down on her couch, picking up the remote and watching some mind numbing television.

She wanted to distract herself. To be honest, if Ishi didn't remember, it would bother her quite a bit. It already started to eat at her. If Ishi forgot, she's slug him. But then again, who would really remember something like this?

To her surprise, she heard a knock at her door. She sighed lazily. She didn't want to get up. Reluctantly, she sprang to her feet and threw open the door. Outside stood Ishi, smiling his usual flirty smile.

"What's up?" asked Angel casually.

Ishi frowned. "Did you forget what today is?"

Angel smiled. "You remembered! No way!"

Ishi dramatically gasped and held his chest. "YOU THINK I'D FORGET?! HOW INSULTING!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Yeah, drama queen. If you really do remember, then tell me what today is."

Ishi smiled and tossed her a present. "It's the anniversary of the day we first met."

Angel smiled brightly, a little bit of disbelief showing. "You really did remember! I thought for sure you's forget. After all, we met when we were like six."

Ishi smiled. "I guess it's just as special to me as it is to you."

Angel stared down at the present in her hands. "Can I open this?!"

"NO! I bought it so you could just stare at it, forever wondering what's inside," Ishi overdramatized, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Angel laughing and ripped off the paper, revealing a small white box. "It seems small."

Ishi laughed. "Size doesn't matter. It's the quality that counts. Besides, I know you'll like this. It was an old item that you lost after...going into a coma."

Angel remembered the very accident that had put her in a coma and could almost feel the pain. Her coma hadn't been from Team Millennium that first time, but they knocked her back into it the two times she'd woken up.

Angel took off the lid of the box and gasped at what was inside. Some people would think it was a stupid gift, but she loved it with all her heart. She'd been crying when Ishi and her had first met up, and he'd stood there, letting her cry as he made a gift for her. A gift that had been good enough to stop the tears.

Six year old Ishi had had a knife with him and had carved her a Pokémon figure. A figure of Drifloon, her Pokémon friend that had flown off to be with its mate. Angel had cried when she had left, but the carving had made her feel better. She'd dropped it after going into a coma. She couldn't believe that Ishi had kept it.

Tears came to her eyes as tons of good memories came flooding back to her. She rubbed the carving in her hands, feel the bumps and grooves of the wood. For a six year old, this had been an impressing carving. She'd treasured it since they'd met.

She wrapped her arms around Ishi, embracing him tightly. "You're the best! Thank you so much!"

Ishi laughed. "Easy now, little sis."

Little sis. Angel remembered the first time Ishi had called her that. After she'd cheered up, they played all day, fighting and laughing all day. Ishi then began calling her little sis, saying that she was like a little sister that he always wanted. Ishi wasn't really much older than her though. Only by three months.

"You really are the best, Ishi."

He laughed again. "Didn't you already say that?"

"I could say it a million times and wouldn't have said it enough. Thank you for holding onto this."

He shrugged. "I knew that it meant a lot to you."

Angel smiled. "Thank you..."

Ishi slipped out of her arms, smiling a bit more sarcastically now. "Hey. What about my present?"

Angel giggled. "Isn't having such a coll little sister the best gift you could receive?"

"If I say yes, can I get my present?"

Angel sighed and gave him a playful shove. "You boys never grow up, do you?"

"Nope!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Fine. Get over here. Your present should be on the table..."

Angel smiled. This had turned out perfectly. Ishi had remembered and she'd gotten the best gift ever. All's well that ends well and this was definitely a good ending.


	5. Millenniashipping

Millenniashipping

Tsubaki sighed and cracked her neck. She'd received a new assignment. She had to hack into Prof. Oak's Pokémon information database.

Suddenly, someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Ishi, you probably just made me press the wrong key. I might have to start over again."

He laughed, but Tsubaki didn't find it funny. "I'm serious. It's taken me two hours so far. I'll kill you if you messed me up."

Ishi sighed boredly. "All you ever do is work."

Tsubaki shrugged. "I don't have much of a choice. One, I'm scared of Akuma. Two, this is the only work they ever make me do. It's all I'm good at."

Ishi stretched, cracking his knuckles, neck, etc. "I wish I could just sit in front of a computer all day. They constantly make me track Pokémon. They're usually way to fast for me to catch and I lose them. Akuma always gets all pissy at me."

Tsubaki nodded and typed something into the computer. "He always yells at me too. He complains that I'm not fast enough. Shut the hell up! You try this. It isn't easy."

Ishi hissed and clawed the air like a cat. "Me-OW! Someone isn't in a good mood today."

Tsubaki sighed, minimizing her project. With Ishi around, she wouldn't be able to finish it anyway. "Are you here just to slow me down? I really need to get this done. I haven't slept in a day and a half."

Ishi sighed and tossed Tsubaki a sandwich, beginning to eat one himself. "I haven't been sleeping either. I just wanted some time to talk to you before we get split up again."

Tsubaki blushed and unwrapped her sandwich, which was encased in plastic. "Peanut butter and banana! My favorite!"

Ishi nodded. "You have some pretty weird tastes."

Tsubaki rolled her eyes. "Because a bacon and steak sauce sandwich makes so much more sense."

"I'll eat anything when I'm hungry," retorted Ishi. "Besides, it's actually pretty good."

Tsubaki stuck out her tongue and Ishi laughed. "This downtime is kind of nice."

Tsubaki smiled. "Yeah. I wish we could relax together more often."

He nodded. "My first objective is getting some sleep though."

Tsubaki groaned. "Yeah...sweet sleep. Counting Mareep."

Ishi laughed. "You're pretty cute when you're tired."

Tsubaki scowled. "Because these bags under my eyes are super attractive."

Ishi smiled and shrugged. "You always look pretty good to me."

Tsubaki blushed crimson, pushing her hair behind her ears. "You mean that?"

Ishi nodded. "Yup. You're super cute when you aren't mauling me to death."

Tsubaki hissed. "I yell at you because you always interrupt my work!"

"You WANT to do this work? For Millennium? I still can't believe we were forced into this."

Tsubaki sighed. "You sure seemed into it when we were attacking Prof. Pine's lab. I feel bad about all of that..."

"I was acting so Akuma wouldn't skin me alive," said Ishi.

Tsubaki smiled bitter-sweetly. "We'll get out of here someday. By or our power or with help from all our new friends."

Ishi suddenly looked serious. "I'll make sure we escape. And if I can't, I'll at least get you out."

The intensity in his eyes made Tsubaki dizzy. It was like a million emotions were being injected into her. She couldn't steady herself.

Tsubaki laughed nervously. "The way you're saying this, it...sounds as if you like me."

Ishi took hold of Tsubaki's hand. "I DO like you."

Tsubaki could've fainted. "As in..."

"As in love," finished Ishi.

"Is this another stupid flirting thing? Or are you just teasing me like you always do?"

Ishi shook his head. "I mean it and I'll prove it."

Tsubaki's words were shaky. "Prove it then..."

Ishi grabbed Tsubaki pulling her in to a kiss. Tsubaki's eyes widened in shock, but she soon closed her eyes, embracing Ishi throughout the kiss.

She could feel his warmth. Smell his sweet scent. The moment was so perfect. But it ended as Tsubaki ran out of breath, breaking the kiss and gasping for air.

Ishi laughed and patted her head. "You could've breathed through your nose."

"I'm new at this" Tsubaki called back defensively.

Ishi chuckled and started to walk away. "You have work, right?"

Tsubaki adjusted her glasses. "Yeah..."

Ishi smiled distantly. "I'll come visit soon. Just keep on trucking."

Tsuabki smiled back. "Right. Thank you, Ishi."

"No. Thank you. I love you Tsubaki..."

"I love you too..."

And those words were all it took. Their fate was sealed. They'd be together forever. Even held prisoner together forever here. As long as they had each other, they could persevere...


	6. Flamingwoodshipping

Flamingwoodshipping

Prof. Pine sighed sadly. The lab had been so empty recently. No new trainers had come. Parents were to afraid for them to start their journeys at the moment. Team Millennium was on the loose after all. They'd completely destroyed her lab...

There was something about the leader of that team though. She somehow... remembered him? She couldn't quite remember though.

She sighed, rubbing her temples. Pine had a headache. She shouldn't bother with remembering that Akuma guy. She had paper work to fill out.

Just then, the building shook. Pine screamed in fear, falling out of her swivel chair. The window broke as someone broke in. THAT someone. Akuma.

He smirked, gripping some rope. "Hello, sweetheart. You'll be coming with me."

The professor screamed, trying to escape him, but she was alone in the lab and couldn't reach a pokeball. He tied a band around Pine's mouth and tied her hands and feet with rope. Her glasses had been knocked off in the confusion.

Surprisingly, she felt them being pushed back onto her face. "You'll need those. We're gonna have you work with us."

She tried kicking him as he threw her over his shoulder, but resisting was no use. Even if she did manage to get a good kick in, it wouldn't affect him too much. He was very muscular and well-built.

He chuckled at Pine, who wriggled around as she was carried out of the lab. "I like a girl with fight in her. Chiyo used to be like that, but she went soft."

Pine's eyes widened. Chiyo Tsukino? She'd been married to him? That's right! She'd mentioned being married, but to this brute?

Akuma looked down at her. "By the look on your face, it appears you know Chiyo, correct?"

Pine nodded in response. Akuma sighed and ripped off her gag. "If you scream, you'll regret it."

The Prof. wanted to scream, but something caused her not to. She glared at Akuma. "Let me go right now!"

Akuma laughed. "Not a chance."

"Put me down!" she shouted again.

Akuma grunted and threw her to the ground, taking out some duct tape.

"Don't you dare duct tape me!" hissed Pine.

"Then shut the hell up, woman!"

"Never! You kidnapper!"

Akuma sighed and smiled. "You remind me of the good old times...hey...don't I know you from somewhere?"

Pine blinked in confusion. "I don't believe so..."

"Are you Matsuyo(A/N: Matsuyo means age of the pine tree) Pine?" asked Akuma, eyes flaring in remembrance.

Pine looked shocked. "How do you know my name?"

Akuma smiled. "We all went to school together. You and Chiyo would always fight over me."

Matsuyo blushed, her tsundere side taking over. "Tch. That was in the past. I didn't like you that much anyway. Besides, you're a heartless villain now.

Akuma stopped walking down memory lane and picked her back up. "You're right about that. Old memories mean nothing now."

Matsuyo sighed. "There's one thing I don't understand. Why would you do all this? Kill all these Pokémon?"

He hissed. "That's my concern, not yours. Keep your mouth shut and wait until we get to HQ."

Pine was enraged now. "No I won't keep my mouth shut! You destroyed my lab and almost killed my Pokémon AND their trainers! I deserve some answers!"

Akuma kissed Matsuyo, sending shocks throughout her body. Everything suddenly lost all meaning.

Akuma laughed as they parted. "That's what they do in movies to shut a girl up, right?"

Matsuyo blushed angrily. "You bastard! Stealing a kiss like that! Let me go now!"

Akuma looked distant, thinking back and not paying attention to what the professor was saying.

"Listen to me when I'm talking! Hey!"

Akuma threw her down and untied her. Matsuyo was happy to be free, but why had he let her go?

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Maybe I should've picked you..."

That's all he said before he began to walk away, growing further with each step. The blue-haired professor chased after him.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

It was too late. He was out of sight. Matsuyo sighed, falling to the ground, trying to make sense of everything. In that short amount of time, so much had happened and she'd become so confused.

"Choose me?" she questioned. "Does he mean...he wished he would've chosen me over Chiyo?"

Pine shook the thought. "Dammit. Don't let the conversation get to you. He's an evil, menacing freak. You DON'T still have feelings for him. It was high school..."

"It was high school." Those words seemed painful. Matsuyo remembered the times the three of them had spent together. She wished she could live in those times again...

They were over with though. She had to wrap that around her head. Stay focused. Don't let this distract you. She has work to do.

So she got up and sprinted back to the lab, a million thoughts racing through her head, and Akuma's taste still on her lips...


	7. Unexpectedshipping

Unexpectedshipping

Rin and Akako stared at each other, an awkward silence surrounded them. Somehow, they'd been wrapped up into Kokoa's dumb sleep over games and now they were both pushed into a game of 7 minutes in Heaven.

"Why'd the put US together?" complained Rin.

Akako snorted. "You're the LAST person I want to be paired with."

Rin throw a nearby shoe at him. "Watch it! I'm pretty sure the supplies in here could kill you if I beat you with them hard enough."

Akako rolled his eyes. "I'm so scared of a snobby, green-haired girl..."

Rin hissed and threw another shoe at him, nailing him in the face. "You should be scared!"

Akako growled and threw the shoe back at her. It her her in the moth area and she gagged, dirt from the shoe having entered her mouth. "You're so disgusting!"

"I'M disgusting? What's really disgusting is the amount of perfume you're wearing. A skunk doesn't do you justice."

Rin harrumphed. "Your cologne is no better..."

"I'm not wearing any cologne, but nice try."

Rin pouted, turning away from him. "I really hate you.."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Why the hell are you so mean to Ichigo anyway?"

Rin turned back around. "What do you care?"

Akako shrugged. "She's my friend."

Rin growled. "I don't know. To be honest, I really admired her confidence, but I always approach people wrong. Always look down on them. My parents never taught me proper people skills..."

"I noticed," laughed Akako.

Rin blushed a furious red. "I'm pouring my heart out and you're laughing!"

Akako scratched his head. "All your girly feelings bore me."

"I really do hate you," grumbled Rin.

"Likewise," mumbled Akako.

The could hear Kokoa from outside of the closet. "Play nice you too~! Otherwise the next game we play with be Truth or die~!"

"Isn't or dare?" asked Akako.

"Nope it'll be truth or die. And if you don't interact kindly with each other, your only choice will be die~!"

Akako and Rin's eyes widened. They sighed and turned to face each other again. This was so stupid.

"How are you?" Rin tried to ask nicely.

"I'm feeling like I'm in a closet," Akako responded.

"That isn't really a feeling," snorted Rin.

"Now. Now. No more fighting!" Kokoa called in.

Rin hissed. "We heard you the first time!"

"Just checking," said Kokoa in a sweet voice that hid her true motives.

Akako then got a crazy idea. "I know how we can get out of here, but it'll be really gross."

Rin sighed. "Right now, I'd do almost anything to get away from you."

Akako sighed. "Actually, we'd have to get closer."

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

Akako cringed. "We could...kiss."

Rin shivered. "Ew. That IS disgusting."

Kokoa decided to butt in again. "Two options. Truth or die, or you can kiss."

"Oh God she scares me," admitted Rin.

Akako nodded. "She's the queen of evil."

"I hope you choose to play truth or die, Aka-baka! I have plans for you..."

Akako panicked. "Oh Jeez! Let' just do this and get it over with."

Rin was reluctant, but gave in. "I guess..."

The two leaned in, making faces as their lips came closer. At last, their lips touched. Kokoa peeked in, pleased that her dirty work had been done.

"You're free to go!" she called.

The two quickly parted and plowed over Kokoa as they both ran out of the house. They couldn't take her "party games" anymore.

As Akako and Rin slowed, down, beginning to walk, Rin blushed a bit.

"Hey Akako?" said Rin, pushing her fingers together?

He looked down at her. "Hm?"

"That kiss wasn't disgusting at all."


	8. Sugaredcoffeeshipping

Sugaredcoffeeshipping

Takuya and Ichigo had been left alone at the cafe so that Kokoa and Akako could settle their differences with a Pokemon battle. Takuya decided to kick back with some coffee and Ichigo got herself a hot cocoa.

Ichigo looked at Takuya's coffee disdainfully. "How can you drink that without some sugar?"

He looked up at her and shrugged. "It's just plain coffee."

"Yuck," said Ichigo. "Doesn't it taste bitter?"

Takuya just sighed and read a nearby newspaper. Ichigo sighed as well, sipping from her mug of cocoa.

She looked back over at him. "Do you always drink coffee?"

He nodded. "It keeps me awake and it tastes better than most other drinks."

"Don't you get sick of it?"

He shook his head and ignored her again. Ichigo sighed in boredom. "I'm just trying to start up a conversation, but you keep ignoring me."

Takuya sneered. "I like to RELAX with coffee in the morning. It should be QUIET. You're just loud and too perky. Why don't you go watch their battle or something?"

Ichigo hissed. "Sorry for trying to be cheerful. No one else around here stays positive. You're always quiet, Kokoa's usually mad at us, and Akako barely says anything that isn't mysterious or a bit depressing. I always have to be the one to cheer everyone up..."

Takuya noticed she was crying. "Hey! What's wrong? Was it something I said...?"

Ichigo sniffled and wiped some tears. "It's nothing. I'm just fine..."

"You sure don't look fine," he commented, making Ichigo cry more. "No! I mean...ugh."

Takuya picked up a napkin, wiping her tears. "Uh...you can say if something's bothering you. You don't always have to hide your problems. Uh...I guess sometimes we should be there for you more. Er...something like that..."

Ichigo laughed through her tears. "You really suck at talking to people..."

He smiled awkwardly. "Why do you think I stay silent?"

Ichigo smiled again, then noticed coffee dripping onto the floor. "Takuya! Your coffee spilled!"

Takuya noticed it and growled. "Shoot! It's a huge mess now."

"Um...I can help you clean it up."

He sighed. "No. I can handle this. Would you mind buying me a new coffee?"

Takuya handed her a five dollar bill. Ichigo took it. "Sure. What kind?"

"Black like Kokoa's soul."

Ichigo laughed at his joke and turned to go. "Yes sir!"

Takuya realized something as he was cleaning. "She never told me what was bothering her...hm..."

Meanwhile, Ichigo had headed back up to the counter. A man smiled at her. "What can I get for you?"

"Coffee please," she answered happily."

"What kind would you like?"

"Black," she responded, handing him the money.

He gave her the change. "We'll have it for you in just a second. Would you like any cream or sugar?"

Takuya, meanwhile, had finally cleaned up the mess of coffee, lots of soaking wet napkins now piled into the trash. He sighed and plopped into his chair.

He smiled as he saw Ichigo come this way with some more coffee. She happily handed it to him, then sat back in her seat.

Takuya smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ichigo replied.

Takuya then took a sip of his coffee. "That's weird..."

Ichigo looked curious. "What?"

"The coffee tastes different from before, but better."

Ichigo winked. "I just added a little sugar."

Takuya sighed and smiled at the same time, sipping his coffee again. Ichigo smiled contently. She'd told him that it'd taste better with sugar.

Then, Takuya remembered something. "Hey, Ichigo? What was wrong earlier?"

She blushed. "Nothing..."

"Are you sure? You seemed upset."

Ichigo whispered silently to herself," I was sad that you liked Kokoa more than me..."

"What was that?" asked Takuya, unable to hear her.

Ichigo blushed even more. "Oh, it wasn't anything really. I promise."

He nodded and went back to his coffee. Ichigo wondered if this could ever work...

**I'll end here just because. I honestly like the name of it more than the pairing. Sorry, but it probably won't become an official pairing in my story. That's all for today. Bye!**

**-IchigoHatake**


	9. Silvershadowshipping

Silvershadowshipping

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologize for being unable to update yesterday. Also, I will not be able to take private messages for a while. Sorry. Anyway, here's the story. MarcixTakuya.**

The Petilla champion took the stage, ready to perform again. Most of the time, she traveled around, getting stronger and battling trainers. Training wasn't her only passion though. Marci also loved to perform magic acts on stage.

She took off her hat, tossing it up and releasing her Pokémon, their pokeballs hidden within her hat. Her main performing team came out: Lopunny, Alakazam, and Umbreon. The crowd cheered.

Within the crowd, a certain trainer had decided to watch from afar. Takuya. He admired Marci as a trainer and was curious to see her performance.

Marci smiled brightly at the crowd and Takuya half smiled back. She looked happy up there. Not shaky or nervous at all. The loud atmosphere was relaxing and comfortable for her. He could admire that.

Takuya could've sworn she winked at him just as her performance began. He watch intently.

Marci performed amazing tricks. She didn't pull a small little Buneary or Bunelby from her hat. Nope. She managed to pull Lopunny out from the hat.

Marci's illusions with Alakazam were excellently done. Marci pretended to fly and was cloaked in Umbreon's shadows. This lady was a natural born performer.

What impressed Takuya most about her was her age. It might sound weird, but to him it was amazing that she was only 17, probably the youngest champion ever, and was able to battle and perform so well. It didn't seem possibly. And he REALLY admired it...

Takuya clapped loudly as Marci and her team took a bow at the end of the show. She blew kisses into the crowd and Takuya felt his heart beat as one flew over at him.

Takuya was shocked as Marci ran off the stage, coming over to meet him. Marci took his hands and bounced up and down.

"What do you think?" she asked excitedly. "I didn't know you liked magic shows."

He shrugged, blushing just a bit. "You were really good. Better than some professionals."

She blushed. "I don't think I'm that good..."

Takuya shook his head in disagreement. "Don't sell yourself short. You're already a champion and a champion magician too. If anyone ever claims your champion title, I know that you'll redeem yourself as a magician."

Marci couldn't seem to stop blushing. "Really. I don't deserve this much flattery. I started off like any other kid with a starter and all and builded myself up to the top."

Takuya seemed surprised. "You have a starter Pokémon? I didn't see one on stage with you."

She nodded. "Do you want to see it?"

Takuya nodded. "Let's see it."

Marci smiled, taking out a pokeball. She threw it up with a spin, releasing her partner Pokémon. It glowed with power. It was a Marshtomp.

"Wow..."

Marci giggled. "Yup. I like mudkip. I had to choose it."

Takuya patted the big Pokémon. "It seems so well taken care of. You're amazing. Like no trainer I've ever seen..."

Marci blushed more. "I'm not so special..."

Takuya leaned in a bit closer, blushing as well. "I think you are..."

Marci's eyes widened as Takuya kissed her cheek. She blushed and he blushed back. Then, they both moved to a different location, lips meeting slowly and softly, their stomachs both knotting nervously.

They slowly built up the kiss, turning it very passionate, as if they'd been a couple forever. Both of them smiled awkwardly at each other when they broke away.

"You've got a magic all your own," Marci whispered to him, embracing him.

Takuya smiled, being a bit sarcastic. "Abra kadabra..."

"Alakazam," Marci finished, as they leaned in for another kiss...


	10. Mysteriouspastshipping

Mysteriouspastshipping

Kokoa fake cried, whining out loud. Akako growled more evil than any dog Pokémon. These two had been locked in a room together.

"This is all your fault Aka-baka," hissed Kokoa.

"Shut up," he growled. "Your voice is worse than the sound of nails on a chalkboard."

They both glared at each other from a distance, sending all their hatred to each other. Now you may be wondering: How had they gotten locked away together? I'll tell you...

Today, Kokoa and Akako had both finished challenging the gym and Takuya had gone hom with the last badge the gym had. Since the gym leader had none left, she asked them to grab some from the back, then they got locked in as the old door slammed behind them. Now, they were waiting for the gym leader to save them.

"I hate you," grumbled Kokoa.

"I'm not the one who let the door close," commented Akako.

"Well I didn't let it close either! I told you to hold it open!"

Akako shook his head. "No! I told YOU!"

Kokoa spun around. "Fighting is useless. We'll have to wait for the gym leader."

Akako snarled. "Who made you queen of the room?"

Kokoa laughed. "No one else in the room is fit to be leader. You're barely a fitting foot stool, Aka-baka."

He hissed. "Why do you keep calling me that? What did I ever do to you?"

"You interrupted me while I was fighting the grunts."

Akako slammed his fist on the floor. "You hate me because I stopped you from beating the shit out of someone?! They were already down. They didn't need to suffer anymore."

Kokoa's voice wasn't as hard as usual. "They all deserve to suffer. Especially dad..."

Akako's chest clenched. That's right. He realized that Kokoa and him were similar in a way. Both of them had some painful experiences in their past. He had lost his brother and his parents...he didn't enjoy talking about them. And Reina had bad memories of his dad and she had to witness him kill Pokémon. They both had awful pasts.

Akako smiled at her and Kokoa gave her a look. "What's wrong with you?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind. I was just thinking. You and I are pretty similar you know."

She looked him up and down, giving him a disgusted look. "How are we similar in any way, shape, or form?"

Akako sighed. "Just painful pasts. That's about it.."

Kokoa growled, "You're past isn't that bad. You have two NICE parents right?"

Akako nodded his head. "They aren't biological though..."

Kokoa looked slightly interested. "Not biological?"

He nodded again. "I was adopted. I don't like to talk about my birth parents..."

Kokoa suddenly seemed embarrassed. "Why are you telling me this?"

He shrugged. "Just getting some stuff off my chest before we die."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't die. The gym leader will save us soon enough."

Akako suddenly seemed distant. "Maybe it wouldn't be that bad to die with you..."

Kokoa got up and ran further from him. "Really, what is WRONG with you?! You're acting weird..."

He smiled a bit, standing up. "I just realized something I missed before."

Kokoa got nervous as Akako got closer to her. Akako pinned her against the wall, looking deeply into her eyes. Kokoa wanted to push away and avoid eye contact, but she was glued in her current position. Akako smiled a bit.

'I don't hate you," he said.

"Don't say it," whispered Kokoa.

"I..."

"No way..."

"I love you."

Akako pushed himself onto Kokoa, kissing her. At first, she tried to push away, but after a while, she was unable to resist.

Once she couldn'r breathe, she tried to pull away. "Stop...Aka-baka..."

"Just call me Akako," he said in response, putting a bit of space between them. Just then, the doors creaked open, revealing the gym leader.

She whistled when she saw them together. "Things getting steamy in here? Maybe I should've left the door closed..."

**Sorry if this sucked, but I just don't see this couple happening. Sorry for any of you who might be fans of it. Again, I can't take private messages fpr a while and it may take me a while to check out story updates. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

** -IchigoHatake**


	11. Attitudeshipping

Attitudeshipping

Kohaku was a nice young trainer, polite and cordial with a secret fiery personality that burned for a good battle.

Rin was a rich girl, thinking more highly of herself than others, with a secret kinder personality that had been buried deep down.

These two, seemingly unsimilar people had been left alone to chat as the rest of gang was off doing their own various things.

Rin sighed in utter boredom, Kohaku too nervous to really say anything to her. He realized how impolite he was being and cleared his throat.

"Um...Hi," he squeaked.

She stared at him in annoyance instead of boredom. "Hey..."

He chuckled nervously and pushed back his glasses. "Nice weather, huh?"

Rin growled. "You bore me..."

"Sorry," he whispered, almost to himself.

Rin finally stood up, not being able to take the silence any longer. "Want to go out and have some fun?"

Kohaku looked curious. "What do you mean?"

She smiled. "We go can out to eat and walk through the park. Anything that isn't as boring as this is."

Kohaku seemed interested. "Sure. Anywhere you'd like to go?"

Rin nodded immediately. "A new restaurant opened up in town. I heard it's really good. Four stars I believe."

Kohaku scanned his wallet. "I'm not sure if I'll have enough money."

Rin took his wallet, flipping through the cash, then handed it all back to him. She then pulled out her own wallet, cracking out a new credit card.

"Don't worry. I'll pay."

Kohaku seemed a bit embarrassed. "Isn't it courtesy of a guy to pay?"

Rin shrugged and took his wrist. "It doesn't matter. I have lots of money to spare anyway. Come on!"

Rin dragged Kohaku down the street and over to a huge red building. The delicious scents of pasta and steak could be smelled even from outside. Kohaku sighed in delight, imagining all the good food that awaited them inside.

Rin laughed and backed up at the same time. "Uh, you're drooling."

Kohaku blushed. "Sorry. I'm just hungry. How about we head inside?"

Rin nodded, taking Kohaku's arm and allowing him to lead her in. They were showed to a free table immediately. Kohaku pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit, acting like a perfect gentlemen, then he sat down himself.

Rin smiled. "It seems like you've done this before. Do you have a girlfriend or something?"

Kohaku shook his head. "I've learned all this stuff from a bunch of cliché movies. I guess I really don't know too much about the dating process.

Rin sighed. "I don't understand myself. The only reason people have ever wanted to date me is for my money. To be honest, money is nice, but I'd rather work for it."

Kohaku nodded, a new fire lighting within him. "I love battling and earning money that way! It makes me feel really accomplished and strong. Some day, I hope to beat Marci and become the new champion of Petilla."

A fire ignited in Rin as well. "Yeah! And I wan t to be top coordinator, dazzling everyone I meet with my Pokemon's techniques. I want to be the best out of anyone!"

Kohaku blushed, calming down a bit. "Kokoa has told me that you're really mean, but maybe they don't know you that well yet."

Rin blushed and shrugged. "I just get too competitive sometimes. It brings out my mean side."

Kohaku placed one of his hands on hers. "Well I think you're an incredibly nice person. I'd like to get to know you better..."

Rin smiled cutely. "I'm sure there's more behind those glasses of yours too."

The scene was interrupted as the waiter walked up. "Would you like the couple's special?"

Neither of them protested that they weren't dating, as a matter of fact, they sort of declared it to the world as they answered, "Yes. Bring us the couple's special."

**I know, not my best work, but I hope you enjoyed. If possible, I hope to update Journey of a lifetime today. Sorry for the extended wait.**

**-IchigoHatake**


	12. Fowlshipping

Fowlshipping

Tsubaki and Akako. An unlikely pair I realize. They don't converse much. But today was different. VERY different.

Ishi had left Akako in charge of watching Tsubaki while he ran off to do some errands or something. Tsubaki sighed anxiously as she waited for Ishi's return.

Akako shifted awkwardly. "So...how are you today?" Akako wasn't good at small talk. As a matter of fact, he'd prefer not to speak at all. Like Takuya.

Tsubaki looked over at him. "Stressed."

"Stressed?" Akako decided to get a subject going. "Stressed how?"

Tsubaki sighed, whimpering like a lost Houndour. "I always feel stressed when Ishi is gone. I have lots of work, lots of responsibility, etc. Only being around him can calm me down."

Akako seemed surprised. "Sounds like you depend on him a lot..."

She nodded.

"But isn't it wrong to lean on him so much? I mean, I'm no expert on the matter, but if you put your responsibilities on him, it'll weigh him down too. Plus, shouldn't you interact with more people?"

She rolled her eyes. "This is coming from Mr. anti-social that Kokoa and Ichigo always tell me about?"

He shrugged. "That's just my view on the matter..."

Tsubaki sighed again and pulled her ponytail, rebundling her messy orange hair. She blushed as she saw Akako staring at her.

"What?" she asked shyly.

He smiled crookedly. "Um...if Ishi isn't able to help you out, I'll always mean here. Um...I guess I mean "we." The gang would be happy to help."

Tsubaki smiled, feeling a bit more secure around him. "You're a trainer, right?"

He nodded. "Yup."

"Then would you mind giving me a few tips?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Let's see your Pokémon. I'll call out one of my own."

The both throw up a pokeball, releasing Empoleon and Pidgeot, two bird Pokémon. (A/N: Birds are known as fowl. They both have bird Pokémon. That's how the ship got its name)

Akako examined Empoleon. "Wow. Your Empoleon is pretty strong. Wouldn't expect that from a Millennium member."

She smiled a bit secretively. "Ishi and I found ways to train them in secret."

He smiled back. "It looks like it all paid off."

Tsubaki blushed. "I guess..."

Tsubaki's yellow eyes met Akako's green ones. They both stared at each other in silence for a while. Finally, Akako spoke.

"Um...maybe I can show you some tricks later. There's something else I want to say to you."

Tsubaki called back Empoleon and Akako returned Pidgeot. Then, they turned to face each other.

"What is it?" asked Tsubaki.

Akako blushed a bit. "I...I promise you I'll help you get out of Team Millennium."

"Huh?"

Akako blushed more. "I need Ishi said he'd save you, but his help may not be good enough. I promise to get you out and back with your brother!"

Tsubaki blushed as Akako took her hands. "I know we may not know each other that well yet, but...maybe we can when you've escaped."

Akako then planted a kiss on her nose, causing her to blush. Akako then backed away, looking out in the distance. Ishi was coming back.

"See you later, Tsubaki. Hopefully soon," called Akako, dashing away immediately as Ishi came into view.

"Bye," Tsubaki whispered faintly, her words carried off by the cold, winter air.

Then, Ishi came up to her. "How was your time with Akako?"

Tsubaki smiled. "I'll keep that a secret."

But inside, she was thinking:

_I loved every minute of it and...I loved him too._


	13. Beautifulquietshipping

Beautifulquietshipping

Miku rested together after their battle, Akako having won. Miku looked over at him tiredly, but with admiration for his impressive skill in the midst of battle.

"That was fun," commented Miku, giggling a little.

Akako nodded in agreement. "Despite what I thought at first, you're an amazing trainer."

Miku laughed. "And what did you think of me at first?"

Akako smiled. "Oh nothing."

Miku rolled her eyes and jumped to her feet. "Have some spare time?"

Akako got up as well. "Yeah. Why?"

Miku smiled sweetly. "There's something I want to show you..."

"And that is?"

She laughed again. "It's a secret. Just close your eyes and follow me."

He gave her a weird look. "I have a few trust issues..."

Miku gave him the puppy face. "Please come? I swear on MY life and the lives of my Pokémon that you will not be injured, murdered, tortured, etc. in any way."

Akako laughed and closed his eyes. "You sound like Kokoa. Only the opposite. As in NOT murderous."

Miku laughed and gave him a confused looks. "Um...thanks? I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," responded Akako, eyes still closed.

Miku then took Akako by the shoulders, leading him gently forward, making a few turns every now and then. Akako was beginning to feel a bit nervous.

"Are we there yet?" he pestered.

"You sound like a little kid," Miku replied in response. "But yes. We'll arrive soon enough."

Miku was no liar. She soon pulled Akako to a stop. "You can open your eyes now."

Akako did just so, opening his eyes and smiling. Standing in front of him stood gorgeous statues of all kinds of Pokémon with all kinds of greenery embodying the area. He'd also had a bit of a soft spot for art like this.

"How did you find this place?" he asked, walking around as he let everything soak in.

Miku laughed and pulled out a piece of paper. "This place was listed on this pamphlet of places to visit."

Akako turned to her, smiling. "How'd you know that I loved art?"

She shrugged. "Just a hunch. I've been dying to see this all myself!"

He suddenly was taken aback. "I never expected a rich girl like you to be so down to earth."

Miku shrugged again. "I'll never love money more than people. I'll especially never love it more than..."

Miku's words were choked out, fear beginning to settle. She'd wanted to confess, but new fears blanketed her as she imagined what rejection might be like. Someone had told her before, one-sided love is the most painful thing you can experience. (A/N: I sort of believe this. I've one ever known one-sided love. Hurts.)

Akako stared over at her, noticing the terrified look in her eyes, like a Deerling in headlights.

"You okay? You like kind of pale, Miku."

She nodded, her voice wavering even though she tried her best to sound calm. "I'm just fine. I think I should leave though."

As she began to walk away, Akako followed after her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Miku shook her head. "It isn't that. I just...I can't be around you right now..."

"But why?" Akako kept pushing, refusing to drop the matter.

Miku smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. "Because I know you love Ichigo."

Miku then sprinted forward, tears soaking the ground as she flew past, running the past she could even though she wore a dress.

A million thoughts raced through her head all at once.

_Why didn't I tell him?_

_I sounded so jealous..._

_Does he hate me now?_

_I wonder if we'll ever meet up again..._

_Why did I have to fall for him?_

_Does he even like me?_

_If only I would've taken the risk..._

The thoughts were stopped just like that. With one simple thing, all her mind had become blank. Her cheeks had set aflame. Her tears held back. Her body growing warmer.

Akako held her tight, kissing her neck gently. Miku spun around slowly, looking him in the eyes. Then, with silent words, she knew his true feelings.

She began to cry new tears, new emotions pumping through her. She embraced him back, holding him tightly and brushing her fingers through his handsome blonde hair. There was no need for any words. This was all she needed.

This beautiful quiet.

Even though all was silent, their emotions were conveyed better than through any words that could've been given. All was said and done without being said, just done. Actions did speak louder the words. And this was all Miku needed now...All she wanted...

This _beautiful quiet._


	14. Annoyanceshipping

Annoyanceshipping

**Just so you know, this is probably the worst shipping I'll make and it's only here so I could reach a total of 31 shippings. You probably won't "daaaaw" or anything like that. Why? Annoyance shipping is TakuyaxFangirls. Enjoy?**

Kokoa wasn't with him today. He hadn't brought her along to repel his fangirls. Biggest mistake of his life...

Now, he was in the middle of a sea of fangirls, being torn to shreds by them, barely able to breathe through them all crushing down on him. Was this how he was going to die? It was his own fault for not taking Kokoa along.

His ears felt like they were bleeding because all the girls decided to shout out their love, and shout loud at that, even though they were easily in hearing range. They shouted things like:

"I love you!"

"Please marry me!"

"You're so hot!"

"Please love me!"

"I f*** sheep!" (A/N: Don't judge me. That last line is a reference to Mike Dillon's toradora randomness. Added in for some weird humor)

Takuya was terrified. Especially of whoever that last person was. Weird...

Then, the fangirls got more aggressive, ripping harder at him, some beginning to kiss him. At this rate, he'd be killed. There was no other choice...

Takuya called out his partner, Luxray. "Thunder bolt please..."

Luxray was reluctant, but let out its electrical power, shocking everyone in the vicinity, including poor Takuya. Everyone screamed, falling to the ground, including Takuya.

"Best one-shot ever," joked Takuya as Luxray dragged him away.

'It is now that I'm here,' laughed Luxray in Pokémon language.

(A/N: I got bored around here, so get ready for some random stuff)

Just then, bagels fell from the sky, burying the fangirls. But also, there was a hurricane that everyone was sucked into. When Takuya miraculously escaped the hurricane, lava starting chasing him. But he was saved by a friendly clown. Luxray no me gusta clowns, so it zapped it. Then everything ended. WITH FIREWORKS! The end? I guess...

Best...one-shot...evah!


	15. Darksideshipping

Darksideshipping

Ishi never would've expected to like a girl such as Rin. They'd hit it off right away, slowly getting to know each other and becoming friends. Many people say she's mean, but she had her nicer moments as well. All in all, Ishi enjoyed her company.

Now, Ishi and Rin had traveled to the beach, not necessarily swimming, but enjoying a nice walk as sunset approached. You know, like one of those cliché movie scenes.

Ishi laughed, kicking some water at Rin, teasing her. She gave him a look and splashed him right back.

She wrung out her tank top. "Thanks for ruining my shirt." she laughed a bit. "We came for a walk, not a swim."

Ishi brushed some wet hair out of his face. "It would've been more fun if we did go swimming."

Rin got a mischievous grin. "If you want to go swimming, then go on ahead."

She then pushed him into the water, backing away in case he tried to drag her down with him. Ishi resurfaced, splashing about.

He glared at her. "Aren't you just so kind."

Rin smiled and gave him a little wave. Ishi was unamused. "I'm soaked..."

Rin stifled a giggle as he got out of the water, a bit of seaweed stuck to him. "That's a nice look. What do you call it?"

He got a wicked smile as he ran over to Rin, picking her up. "I call it revenge."

The then tossed her into the water, letting her experience what he had. She screamed as she splashed into the water, getting soaked. She spat out some water, pushing the hair out of her face before it suffocated her.

"What a gentleman," she sneered sarcastically, trudging out of the icy water.

"Don't be mad," he said, trying not to laugh at the priceless look on her face.

"Why did I agree to come here with you?" she hissed.

Ishi grinned. "Because I'm amazing."

Rin shook her head. "Amazing? No. Amazingly annoying? Yes."

He sighed. "If I'm so annoying, then maybe we shouldn't hang out."

That stirred a decent reaction in Rin. She looked worried and sad. "I never said I didn't want to be around you..."

Ishi was curious about the depth of her reaction. "And what if I DID leave you and we never met up again?"

Rin stared down at her sandy feet. "I don't need to tell you anything..."

He waved. "I guess I'll be going then..."

Rin grabbed the back of his shirt immediately. "Wait. Don't leave. Um...do you want to know how I REALLY feel about you?"

The look in Rin's eyes was intense, some deep meaning behind her gaze. Ishi couldn't tear himself away.

"How you really feel?"

Rin nodded.

"Spit it out then..."

Rin's eyes somehow got deeper and Ishi got lost in them and maybe he'd never find his way out again. He didn't want to.

"I...I wanted to tell you this for a long time," Rin sighed. "But I'm no good at things like this. I really don't know how to say this..."

Ishi stared deeper into her eyes. "Just be honest..."

She nodded. "Will you...I...well...do you want to see me in a bikini?"

Rin did a mental face palm. She had panicked and said something random and awkward. That was just like her when it came to situations like this.

Ishi laughed awkwardly. "What?"

Rin blushed. "That isn't what I meant! I...Ishi...?"

He found himself lost in her again. "What is it, Rin?"

She suddenly couldn't breathe. It may sound stupid, but the way he said her name, it sounded perfect. As he whispered her name, she felt a spark. But then, she panicked again.

"Kyyyah!" she yelled, headbutting him.

"Gahh!" Ishi screeched, falling flat on the sand.

Rin covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Ishi rubbed his head and slowly got up. "You have one hard head..."

Rin helped him get up the rest of the way. "I didn't mean that. Well, I didn't mean anything I did today. But, well...Ugh!"

Ishi sighed. "You suck at this. I'll take over from here..."

Rin blushed madly as he hurled himself onto her, pinning her down in the sand. "Ishi...w-what are you doing?"

Ishi smiled. "I'm doing what you've been trying to do all day."

Rin blushed more. "What do you me-"

That was all she managed to say before he pressed his lips down on hers. Her eyes widened, then slowly shut as she kissed him passionately back.

When they broke apart, she laughed. "You're way better at this than I am..."

He nodded in agreement, then came back down, kissing her again. They stayed like that for a long time, kissing even after sunset had passed by. They actually had to be escorted off the beach by Officer Jenny because they stayed there after closing time. Aww. Young love. Those crazy kids...

Well, that's it for now. Ishi and Rin. Unlikely lovers connected under the sunset...Brings a tear to your eye doesn't it?


	16. Competitiveshipping

Competitiveshipping

Marci and Akako had been left alone to practice with their Pokémon. During this downtime, Akako tried to get Marci to battle him, but she kept refusing.

"Why won't you battle?" he whined.

Marci rolled her eyes. "I've gotten a lot of battle requests. Why should yours be more important than the rest?"

Akako sighed. "You're no fun..."

"Quit acting like a two year old. I'm only a year older than you, but I'm so much more mature."

Akako smiled. "Don't you know that some guys never grow up?"

Marci rolled her eyes again. "Do I have to face you in a Pokémon battle?"

He shook his head. "Not necessarily. I'm just feeling competitive and want to beat you in something."

She laughed. "What makes you think you'll win?"

He shrugged. "Just a feeling."

Marci rolled her eyes for the third time. "What do you want to do?"

Akako took a minute to think. "How about a race?"

Marci raised an eyebrow. "A race?"

"It'll be fun. We can start here and race to the park entrance. Unless of course, you're just too afraid that I'll beat you."

Marci laughed and cracked her knuckles. "You're on, but you can't use Pokemon or any transportation to win. Just use the skills you've got."

Akako smiled. "Let's do this...

"Three," Marci counted down.

"Two," smiled Akako.

"Three!"

The two of them then started off. Akako started off running, however, Marci took a different approach, frontflipping towards the finish.

"No fair!" hissed Akako.

Marci snorted. "It's totally fair. It isn't my fault you've got no skill."

Akako started sprinting faster, catching up to Marci. "There's no way I'm going to let a girl beat me!"

Marci rolled her eyes for the fourth time. "What does being a girl have to do with anything? Males aren't dominant in everything."

Akako nodded. "Maybe not everything, but I sure as hell won't let you beat me."

Akako surged forward, passing Marci now. The champion sighed and tried something else, cartwheeling. The acrobatic girl soon caught back up to Akako.

"You aren't the only one who doesn't want to lose," she giggled, passing him again.

Both of them were getting sweaty by now, slowly slowing their pace as their hearts began beating faster. The park was in sight though and neither of them planned on admitting defeat.

"Victory is mine!" shouted Marci, flipping back on her feet and sprinting normally. She seemed confident, but she was running out of breath.

"No. I'll going to win," wheezed Akako who was neck-in-neck with Marci.

Both of them ran with all their might until they reached the finish, touching the arc of the park entrance at the same time. They both fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Since this...wasn't a real race...there's no instant replay...to see who won," puffed Marci, trying to regain her breath.

"I guess...we'll call it...even for now," coughed Akako.

They both turned to each other, then laughed. Marci talked between giggles. "Sorry. This was just really fun."

Akako laughed too. "Yeah. It's nice to get rid of some energy."

Marci turned on her stomach, facing him. "You know, you're kind of fun to be around."

Akako faced her. "I could say the same of you. None of my friends really make me feel the way you do."

Marci blushed. "What do you mean?"

Realizing what he'd just said, Akako blushed as well. "Uh...N-nevermind..."

Marci smiled at him. "Uh...you make me feel different too. It...It's kind of nice..."

Akako smiled goofily. "Yeah..."

Marci went back to blushing. "Hey...do you want to...?"

Akako finished her sentence. "...Go...on a date sometime?"

She nodded, still blushing. "That would be great."

"Yeah."

Marci smiled, and helped him up. "How about we get something to drink? I'm dying."

Akako took her hand. "Yeah..."

They then walked off, hands intertwined, looking for some refreshments. The End.


	17. Oppositeshipping

Oppositeshipping

Ichigo and Kohaku had been left alone by their friends, so they decided to hang out with each other for a while. After a long period of silence, Ichigo broke the tension, asking an awkward question.

"Do you like me? I used to think you did, but now you seem like you're in love with Miku."

Kohaku blushed. "Um..."

Ichigo covered her mouth, realizing how weird that sounded. "Um...I'm sorry. I guess that's kind of personal. But um...you know...if you do like Miku, I think you should ask her out."

Kohaku continued to blush. "Where did all of this come from?"

Ichigo sighed and turned away. "I don't know. Just forget that I even said anything."

He nodded, not fully understanding what was happening. How had they suddenly got into a relationships talk? Why did Ichigo even care?"

Kohaku sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go out and get some fresh air..."

Just as he starting walking, he tripped on his chair leg, falling to the floor and knocking off his glasses. Ichigo responded immediately, helping him back up and finding his glasses for him. When she had them in hand, she gently placed them back on his face.

"Thanks," said Kohaku, feeling quite embarrassed.

Ichigo shrugged. "No problem, but...do you really need to go? I'm sorry for asking weird questions out of nowhere. Uh, I just want to have some time to talk with you if that's okay."

Kohaku nodded, adjusting his glasses and sighing in relief that they weren't bent or broken. "Yeah. I'd like to sit and chat for a while. Sorry about wanting to leave. I'm not good in awkward atmospheres."

Ichigo laughed, sitting back down. "Well, maybe we can make things less awkward."

Kohaku also sat down. "How so?"

Ichigo thought for a second. "Um...hey! Since I asked you a weird question, why don't you ask me something? I promise to answer truthfully."

Kohaku suddenly felt weird. "You don't have to do that. It isn't like I answered your question anyway, so..."

Ichigo shook her head. "It's fine. I don't mind answering something from you. Just ask anything. Go ahead!"

Kohaku nodded, beginning to think. To be honest, there was something he'd been wanting to ask Ichigo. He was afraid of her answer though. Ichigo seemed like a really nice girl, so she hoped she answer kindly.

He felt embarrassed and nervous again. "What do you think of me? Be honest. It's fine if you don't really like me."

Ichigo took a minute, analyzing and observing him, then she answered,"Um...your bad points? You dress kind of plain and you don't stand out much. You battle intelligently, but you lack an extra surge of power. Sometimes, you're too nice and people walk all over you. Finally, you're just a bit short. Miku's shorter though, so that's ok."

Kohaku was feeling nervous. If she'd noticed so many bad points then what about his good points? What if there was more bad than good? What was he supposed to do then?

Ichigo then smiled sweetly. "Your good points? You're kindness is a gift as well. I like to be around people who I can trust and count on. Also, you seem very patient. You seem willing to wait for what you want to get, unlike Akako who always wants to rush to the next point in his journey. You also are kind of handsome. I like your hair and your glasses suit you well. Um...but maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here. Sorry if I'm embarrassing you or anything like that."

Kohaku shook his head, staring at Ichigo. "No. I'm not embarrassed. Actually, it made me happy to hear all those things about myself...especially when...I'm hearing them from you."

Ichigo blushed. "W-Wouldn't you rather hear that from Miku? Don't you have a crush on her?"

He slowly and nervously placed his hand on Ichigo's. "Well...a crush is one thing. Love...love is different."

Ichigo found herself blushing now, unable to pull away from him or say a word. Her heart was beating the way it usually did around Akako, but this seemed more intense.

"Kohaku," started Ichigo, voice wavering. "D-Do you like me?"

Kohaku smiled sadly. "If I said 'yes' would you reject me or run away?"

Ichigo shook her head. "No."

He smiled. "Then...yes. I like you, Ichigo. I have since the day I met you and I still do."

Ichigo smiled a bit. "You know...I think I like you too."

Kohaku then scratched his head nervously. "Um...I'm not much of a romantic and I'd probably melt if we...kissed...you know...lip-to-lip, but..."

He leaned forward, planting a small kiss on her nose. Ichigo smiled, blushing just a faint pink. Maybe...just maybe...this would work out. Maybe...they could be happy. Both of them hoped so anyway.

End.


	18. Holyrockshipping

Holyrockshipping

Takuya had been left alone to watch over the shy Angel, who was still very nervous after her experiences with Team Millennium. Takuya couldn't help but smile. Angel's shy nature was kind of cute. Besides, she seemed like a nice person. She just needs to open up a little.

Angel was currently sitting down on the couch, poking her fingers together, a bit nervous of being around Takuya. They hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know each other. Maybe now they could.

Takuya walked over to her, smiling. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Uh...sure," answered Angel quietly.

Takuya heard her though, smiling while sitting next to her. Angel looked over at him, a bit unsure of Takuya. He smiled a bit more and Angel blushed a bit, smiling back a little bit.

"So...," Takuya started awkwardly. He didn't usually talk too much and wasn't the best small talker ever. Since neither of them really wanted to speak, this might be awkward.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, looking at him curiously.

He quickly thought of something to say. "Um...why are you so shy?"

Angel blushed a little, staring into his eyes. "W-Well...I wasn't until...after Team Millennium captured me. Now...um...it's harder to trust people..."

Takuya nodded. "There...well there are good people out there too. Like...well I know that Ichigo's nice. I think she'd like to be your friend. Kokoa may seem mean, but I'm sure she'll warm up to you. Maybe Akako too."

Angel starting blushing again, a distant look appearing on her face. "W...What about...what about you, Takuya?"

Takuya was caught off guard by the question. "Um...do you mean am I a good person? I think so..."

Angel nodded, still looking out. "Uh...do you...like me?"

Takuya shrugged. "Honestly, you seem pretty nice. I would like to have you as a friend and get to know you more. That is, if you can overcome your shyness."

She nodded again. "Um...I was just wondering something...because Ichigo says you don't talk much. Well...why are you talking so much...with me?"

Takuya was surprised by her again. "Um...well I guess you have to talk to get to know people and since I'd like to know you better, I have to ask some questions."

Angel got a cute little smile on her face, her cheeks as pink as her hair. "Well...I guess I'd like to know you too. I...I don't talk this much with anyone other than Ishi. I...I'm glad that...that I can talk with you. Even if I sound kind of stupid. I..um...tend to pause a lot between words. I just don't want to say anything wrong I guess..."

Takuya smiled and laughed. "Say what you like. Nothing will hurt my feelings. I'm a brick wall."

Angel smiled brightly and Takuya's heart beat just a little bit faster. "So...Takuya?"

"Hm?" he asked, staring into her light grey eyes.

"Well...woul you...um...if it's possible...uh."

Angel's entire face went red and she was holding her breath. To Takuya, it looked like she was about to explode.

"Are you okay?" he asked quickly, Angel's face turning purple from holding her breath."

At last, she exhaled, still very red though. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine...but...Takuya?"

"Yes?" he asked.

Angel took a deep breath, then screamed it out loud. "Would you like to go...on a date sometime?!"

Takuya's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never have expected her to say something so bold. He smiled a bit, remembering his rejection from Kokoa. Then, he sighed, beginning to think.

He opened his eyes and answered," You know, that sounds great. I've been meaning to move on..."

Angel looked a bit confused, but still smiled. "Really? D-Do you really mean it?!"

He nodded. "Of course. As I've said before, you're a sweet girl."

"Thank you!"

She tackle-hugged him, overflowing with happiness. With a little bit of alone time, any couple can be made. You've learned that from my one-shots.

The end guys!


	19. Divorcedshipping

Divorcedshipping

**This shipping will go a bit differently. It's AkumaxChiyo and since they're divorced and stuff and there is no chance of them getting back together, I'll have a small flashback of when Akuma proposed to her? Does that sound okay? Well here we go!**

Chiyo paced back and forth nervous, pushing her short, blue hair out of her face. She was getting worried. Akuma told her to meet by the weeping willow by the river because he had something important to tell her. She could only wonder what he would say. To make matters worse, he was fifteen minutes late. She wondered if she should just go home.

Just then, with his perfect timing, Akuma came running toward her, almost plowing her over as he embraced her. Chiyo blinked in surprise, regaining herself, then hugging him back.

"You're late," she sighed.

Akuma nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I need to...pick something up."

Chiyo stared at her boyfriend. He looked very different than usual. His white, messy hair was now combed and handsome-looking. Instead of the usual casual clothes he'd usually throw on, he wore a sleek black tux, a red rose tucked in his pocket. He pulled it out, handing it to her.

Chiyo smiled, blushing and taking the rose. It was thornless, she she didn't have to be cautious. She took a sniff, smiling at the sweet aroma that entered her nose. What was it about roses that was just so dang romantic?

Akuma smiled, looking a bit bashful. "Um, Chiyo?"

She turned to him, putting on her best smile. "What is it?"

He blushed a bit. "Well...about asking to meet you..."

Chiyo now snapped back to reality, holding onto his every word. "Yeah? What?"

He took both of her hands. "I've loved you for a really long time. Since back in high school. You've made me really happy and I feel whole when I'm around you."

As Akuma paused to gain some more courage, Chiyo stood staring and blushing. Her pulse was beating faster and faster, anticipating what he would say.

He started up again. "Well...Chiyo...oh I'll just say it..."

He knelt down on his knees, still holding her hands. He let go of her hands, reaching for something that bulged in his pocket. Chiyo's heart may have stopped. It was an adorable blue box and she knew just what was inside.

Akuma slowly opened it, revealing an expensive-looking diamond ring. "You may have made the first move asking me out, but this is something only us men can ask."

Chiyo was almost in tears. They were happy tears though, yet she still fought to keep them in. It wasn't like her to cry. She tried to avoid it. Chiyo thought of it as a show of weakness. Now though, she couldn't fight it. The overpowering emotions caused the tears to rain down as she smiled.

Akuma wiped a tear, about to cry himself. "Chiyo, will you marry me? There's no one else in the world I'd rather spend my life with."

"Of course I will, you big idiot!" she screamed, punching him in the head.

Chiyo, unfortunately, was very bad at displaying her emotions, which often caused her to hurt people. Psychically. Akuma laughed through the pain of the punch, still holding onto the ring.

He stood up, brushing off some dirt. He took Chiyo's left hand, flinching a bit, nervous that she'd punch him again. Then, slowly so that she wouldn't get overwhelmed, he slipped the ring on her ring finger, kissing her hand once it was placed.

Chiyo then started bawling, the emotions flooding into her causing her to slap her hands into Akuma's chest. It was kind of painful, but Akuma stood through it, happy that at long last, he'd be marrying his one true love. And that my friends, is the end of this one-shot.

**I know. You wouldn't think of Akuma as a nice or romantic man, but he was before he snapped. Yes. This is really how he proposed. Someday I hope to make a story about my OC's pasts after A journey of a Lifetime is through with. P.S. for Vocaloid fans out there reading this story, I've made a story on that called Drama at Utau. By for now!**

**-IchigoHatake**


	20. Brainsbrawnsshipping

Brainsbrawnsshipping

Kohaku never would've expected to fall in love. Especially with the champion of Petilla. There was something about her though. Something...magical. No pun intended. He wanted to spend some time with her if only a little. Marci was a busy person after all.

Currently, she was out in the middle of the woods, training her Pokemon. Kohaku watched from afar, trying to gain the nerve to speak to her. He wasn't prepared though when Marci noticed him and waved.

Kohaku's heart stopped and he felt nervous. Now that she'd noticed him, he had to come out. He forced his legs to move forward, inching closer and closer to Marci. Her silver hair gleamed in the faint sunlight and her smile also shone. Kohaku tried not to blush, not wanting his true feelings to be displayed.

He waved nervously back as he came within a few feet of her. "Hey...Marci."

She smiled. "Hi. What are you doing out here?"

He shrugged. "Um...looking for new Pokemon I suppose. I just happened to notice you training."

Marci frowned. "Spying were you?!"

He blushed, waving his hands. "No! Of course not!"

She laughed, enjoying the frantic look on his face. "I was kidding. Oh. Are you hungry? I was just about to picnic."

Kohaku smiled. "Yeah. I'd love to join you."

"Great," she responded, heading over and grabbing her picnic basket.

She layed out a long, blue blanket then started laying out foods. There were lots of different sandwiches and beverages. It was like a feast for a king. Why did Marci brng so much food if she wasn't picnicking with someone else?

Kohaku plopped down on the blanket, sitting down by Marci who already had begun to dig in. She munched happily on a sandwich. Kohaku picked up a sandwich of his own, taking a nice bite. His taste buds exploded. It was the best sandwich he'd ever had!

"Woah!" he said, dazzled. "Did you make this?"

Marci nodded, still eating.

"How?! This is awesome! What did you put in it? I've never tasted anything so good!"

Marci laughed. "It's not THAT great."

Kohaku shook his head in disagreeance. "You cook sandwiches like a pro!"

Marci giggled again. "Cook?"

"You know what I mean," Kohaku laughed, taking another delicious bite from the sandwich. It was amazing, but for some reason, he couldn't seem to identify the ingredients.

"Best thing I've ever tasted," sighed Kohaku dreamily.

"I think there's one thing that might taste better," said Marci, suddenly blushing.

Kohaku looked curiously over at her, wondering what she meant. "And what would that be?"

Marci turned from pink to red. "...my lips."

Kohaku then blushed as well, choking on his sandwich. as he dreaming or did Marci actually say that? And what did she mean by it? Kohaku had to ask.

"Um...Marci? D-DOo you like me?"

"Would I have said something so weird if I didn't?" she laughed.

Kohaku said down his half eaten sandwich, now turning all his attention to Marci. "This has got to be a dream."

She shook her head. "No tricks. Just...magic."

Then, she leaned in, kissing Kohaku. He knew then that this was no dream. This was really happening. And it was happening fast. The whole word seemed to spin around him, but all that matter was her. Marci. They were actually kissing.

As the broke away, Kohaku couldn't help but laugh. "Um...you're right you know. Your lips do taste better..."

**Sorry if this was lame and/or awkward. I can only come up with so many ideas. ^-^'. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. BTW, if you haven't seen it, there has been a poll up on my profile for a long time about who your favorite character for my story is. If you haven't voted yet, please do! That's all folks!**

**-IchigoHatake**


	21. Trickyshipping

Trickyshipping

Kokoa stared at him coldly and suspiciously. What the hell did he want? The black-haired boy chuckled, amused by Kokoa. Ishi had stopped over to say hello, but her greeting wasn't too friendly.

"What do you want?" hissed Kokoa menacingly.

Ishi smiled. "Can't a guy just stop by and say hello?"

She frowned. "Why are you really here?"

Ishi sighed. "I'm serious. I just wanted to say hello."

Kokoa snarled. "Hi. Can you leave now?"

Ishi frowned now. "Why do you want me to go so badly? Don't you like me?"

"Not at all," growled Kokoa. "Now go back to my dad and Tsubaki. Can't you get in trouble if they find out you were here talking to me?"

Ishi shrugged, smirking a bit. "I think you're worth a little trouble."

Kokoa laughed. "Your flirting might work on Ichigo, but it only sickens me. Get away from me."

The Millennium member sighed in frustration. "You really are a difficult person."

"You really are an annoying person," retorted Kokoa. "And if you don't leave now, I'm going to have to make you."

Ishi snickered. "Oh really? I'd like to see you try."

Kokoa laughed evilly, smiling now. "You asked for it."

Kokoa tackled Ishi, knocking him into the ground. He kicked and struggled, but she kept him down, pinning him now. Kokoa smiled in victory as he helplessly struggled.

"Get off me!" growled Ishi, still squirming.

"Do you promise to leave?"

Ishi frowned. "No way! I came here for a reason!"

Kokoa was slightly curious, but didn't let it show. "And what reason would that be?"

Ishi sighed, barely being able to breathe in the position Kokoa had pinned him. "Kind of hard to say when you're crushing me."

Kokoa rolled her eyes, letting him go and standing up. "Speak up now or I'll literally kick your ass out."

Ishi took a big breath, standing back up on his feet. "Geez..."

Kokoa sat back down on her bed, crossing her legs and waiting for Ishi's response. Ishi turned to her, glaring at first, but then calming back down.

"I came her to tell you something I've been holding back for a while..."

Kokoa raised an eyebrow in question. "Go on. I don't have all night."

Ishi growled and sighed at the same time, annoyed by Kokoa, but still wanting to tell her.

Kokoa, getting annoyed with just waiting around, started complaining again. "Hurry up or I'll pound your head into the wall!

Ishi smiled a bit. For some reason, her awful attitude attracted him. This girl was poison. Kokoa could be cruel and very cold-blooded, but he knew that she could be nice somewhere deep down. And he...

Ishi blushed. Something he'd never done before. His heart started picking up and he took a long breath, gaining courage.

"I love you..."

Kokoa looked at him in surprise. "...Come again?"

Ishi smiled. "I said...I love you, Kokoa."

The blue-haired girl blushed a bit, suddenly looking girly and shy. That didn't last though. Her face then contorted into a scowl and she kicked Ishi in the stomach, sending him back down on the floor.

Ishi hissed as he hit the floor, landing hard on his arm. "What was that for?!"

Kokoa glared at him, but the glare soon faded becoming more of a frown. "I...I don't know. Just go..."

Ishi slowly got up. "Do you feel the same?!"

Kokoa looked angry again, but her face was red. Ishi couldn't tell if it was from anger or embarrassment. "GO NOW!"

Ishi shook his head, not answering to her command. "I'm not leaving without an answer."

He jumped into her bed, inching closer to her. Kokoa tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist, pushing her against the wall, pinning her as she'd done to him. Kokoa tried to kick and push away, but Ishi held tight. He wanted an answer and he wanted it now.

"Tell me," Ishi demanded.

Kokoa shook her head vigorously. "No way!"

Ishi was starting to get frustrated now. "Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to be in a relationship like mom and dad!"

Shock ran through Ishi's body. That's right. Kokoa's mom and dad had been happy for a long time, then it had just fell apart. It was possible that it had scarred Kokoa in some way, pushed her away from love. But not all relationships end in sadness...

Ishi couldn't think of anything to say, so he spoke through his actions, pushing his lips against her. Kokoa couldn't fight him wasn't willing to. She just allowed herself to become lost in him. Ishi looked serious as they broke away.

"Kokoa...I promise that we won't end up like your mom and dad. I want to stay with you as long as I can. So please...answer me."

Kokoa then regained her cold posture, grunting. "Hmph...I guess I can give it a shot..."

Ishi couldn't help but laugh a bit. Kokoa was back to normal. And he'd have to tame her...


	22. Bittercoffeeshipping

Bittercoffeeshipping

Rin had been forced onto Takuya against his will. She'd been following around the gang for quite a while and they'd all left her with Takuya to get away from her. Now, Takuya was stuck with Rin.

Takuya sighed, getting up to get his coffee. Rin stared boredly at him, lying down on his couch. Takuya ignored her, sitting back down and taking a sip of his coffee. Usually, a morning cup of coffee would help him get through the day, but his coffee tasted surprising bitter. Maybe because that Rin girl was here.

Takuya sighed again, dumping his coffee in the sink. He couldn't drink that. Rin watched from afar, curious as to what he was doing.

"Isn't that a waste of coffee?" she snorted.

Takuya shot a look at her. "It's bitter. I'm not going to drink it."

"Maybe you made it wrong," said Rin.

Takuya laughed. "And you could make it any better?"

Rin stood up and walked over to him. "Sure. I'll make you some coffee. I'm pretty bored anyway."

As Rin started getting out ingredients, Takuya stood and watched. She glared at him. "Go! Leave my presence! This coffee is a special recipe known only by my family."

Takuya raised an eyebrow. "Secret recipe?"

"Yeah," Rin replied. "Now go! It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Takuya sighed yet again and plopped down on the couch. Seeing that nothing good was on tv, he decided to make small talk with Rin.

"So, how are you today?"

"That's a dumb question," Rin shot back.

"Why is that?" asked Takuya.

Rin sighed. "I'm always the same. Nothing ever changes. I always feel either angry, sad, or frustrated. Stressed out too."

"And what are you today?" Takuya pressed on.

"All of the above."

Takuya was a bit interested now. "Why is that?"

Rin sighed again, but responded, "I'm angry because all your friends just dumped me here and you're no fun. I'm sad because one of my Pokémon is sick. I'm frustrated because you keep asking dumb questions. And finally, I'm stressed because there's a contest coming up."

"Tough," responded Takuya.

"Thanks," growled Rin. "That really lifts my spirits."

"You're welcome," replied Takuya sarcastically.

Rin rolled her eyes and continued preparing the coffee. "It's almost done."

Takuya frowned. "You didn't do anything to it, did you?"

"No," confessed Rin. "But I should have. You're mean. But then again, my coffee is way too good to waste."

Rin poured the coffee into a cup and brought it over to Takuya. He took the cup and thanked her, then took a sip. He was pleasantly surprised. It hadn't been poisoned or filled with hot sauce. Nope. It was actually delicious. A variety of flavors shot through his mouth all at once. He'd never tasted something so unique. It made Takuya love coffee even more than before.

"How did you make this?!" Takuya questioned.

Rin had a secretive smile on her face. "I'll never tell."

Takuya rolled his eyes and took another swig of this coffee. "Maybe you're useful after all. You sure can make a mean cup of coffee."

"Thanks," Rin said, smiling.

"Maybe you aren't always the same," Takuya said.

Rin blushed and nodded. "I guess. I just feel...happier all of a sudden."

Takuya nodded. "I feel kind of good myself."

Rin then blushed a bit more. "Um...Takuya? Do you think I could come over more often?"

Takuya nodded. "Sure. Any time. As long as you keep making me this coffee."

Rin nodded, still smiling. "No problem."

Takuya, having finished his coffee, then set it on the table. Then, he had a question. "Hey Rin?"

"Hm?" she asked, putting his cup in the sink.

"Maybe...we could go on a date sometime?"

Rin almost dropped the cup, but held on tight. "Sure. If you don't mind putting up with me."

Takuya smiled. "I think that's doable."


	23. Styleshipping

Styleshipping

**Ahem. I realize that as of yesterday, tempershipping became canon, BUT for the sake of completing these 31 one-shots, I must write a few more shippings with Takuya. I'll try to complete all my Takuya shippings soon. Sorry for any inconvenience? Well, here you go...**

Somehow, Miku had dragged Takuya into going shopping with her. He wanted to refuse, but for some reason, he couldn't. Now, as Miku tried on various girly outfits, Takuya found himself surrounded by girls. Again.

As Miku came out of the dressing room in another frilly outfit, she noticed Takuya being stared at by lots of girls. She sweat dropped then grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," said Miku.

"Um...you're still wearing that outfit," noted Takuya.

Miku blushed, quietly running back over to the dressing room and returning to Takuya wearing her usual purple dress, her hair pulled back with barettes.

"Do those girls follow you everywhere?" asked Miku, a bit scared of the angry looks being flashed at her by the fangirls.

"Pretty much," sighed Takuya. "For some reason, I attract a lot of girls."

Miku blushed a bit. "Well, you are pretty attractive."

"Thanks," said Takuya with little enthusiasm. "As long as you don't turn into a fangirl..."

"Trust me. I won't," laughed Miku.

The two kept walking and eventually arrived in a new section of the mall. Miku, not having noticed where they were going, accidentally led Takuya into "The Lover's Winter Wonderland."

Takuya narrowed his eyes at her. "You ARE a fangirl, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!" cried Miku. "I hadn't been looking where I was going and we ended up here. Sorry. It was my bad."

**This one-shot will now be split two ways. Keep reading for the couple ending or skip to the next bold point for the ending where they don't get together.**

Takuya smiled. "It's fine. Since we're here, there are a few things I'd like to pick up."

Miku blushed even more. "Okay. Um...it looks like they are giving out snow cones over there. I'm going to buy one. Would you like one?"

"Sure," answered Takuya, grabbing some money from his wallet. "Here. Buy me a blueberry one please."

Miku nodded, turning red as their skin brushed as she took the money. Miku scolded herself on the inside. She knew what was happening. Miku was falling in love with him.

She quickly rushed over to the vendor and bought a blueberry and cherry flavored snow cone. As she walked back over to Takuya, she saw him holding a box. Must be a present for someone.

"Takuya!" called Miku, getting his attention.

He turned around and smiled, happily taking his snow cone. "Funny that they're selling these in winter," he remarked.

Miku shrugged. "I always thought it was fun when I ordered ice cream and stuff in the winter. If you can't beat the cold, just go along with it."

Takuya nodded and started eating his snow cone. Miku did the same. The snowcone tasted great, but Miku couldn't stand this awkward silence. Just as she was about to break the ice, Takuya did instead, handing Miku the box she'd seen him holding.

"A present," Takuya told her.

"Can I open it?" asked Miku, staring at the tiny box.

"Of course," he replied.

She opened the lid and gasped. It was beautiful! It was a gorgeous silver necklace with a purple, fake gem in the center. It matched Miku perfectly.

"Thanks," she said excitedly. "But I didn't get you anything..."

(Warning: Ran out of ideas and added in some cheesy romance)

"Instead of a gift, how about we go on a date?"

Miku suddenly felt light-headed. "Really?!"

"Sure," said Takuya, nodding. "You seem nice. And maybe if I start dating someone, the fangirls will disperse."

Um...don't know what to add in now, so...THE END.

**Welcome to the second bold point. You want to see the ending where they don't become a couple, huh? Well, here you go!**

"You're just like all the other fangirls," hissed Takuya.

Miku felt her heart jerk. "You've got it wrong! This really was an accident! Come on, we can go somewhere else."

"I don't want to go anywhere with YOU," he growled.

"Takuya-"

She reached out for him, but he caught her hand, gripping it hard. "I'm sick of all you clingy girls."

He then let go of Miku's hand, storming off elsewhere and leaving her to drown in her own thoughts.

Meanwhile, Takuya went to go hook up with Kokoa. (Good choice for choosing this ending. It's the tempershipping ending! Yay!)

THE END.


	24. Silentangelshipping

Silentangelshipping

**Merry Christmas eve! According to many readers, the second ending for my last chapter was...harsh. Sorry. I was a bit angry while writing this and used the chaper to get rid of some of my anger, so my apologies. Anyway, I'm in the Christmas spirit now after making cookies while singing "Set fire to the rain" and dancing around with a rolling pin. SO! My point is, sorry for the last chapter. Well, here's my new chapter...**

Angel smiled at Akako as he sat down next to her, sipping some hot cocoa. Angel blushed, feeling flustered. She was crushing on Akako big time. And now that it was Christmas Eve, maybe some magic could happen between them.

"So," Akako began saying. "Any Christmas wishes?"

Angel nodded. "Y-Yeah, but...it's a secret..."

Akako nodded and laughed. "Fine. Be that way."

"Well, what about you?" asked Angel, curious to hear his answer.

"That's MY secret," he responded, finishing his hot cocoa.

Angel sighed quietly. She'd really wanted to hear what he had to say, but it was her own fault for not telling her his wish. It would have given away her crush though. Angel wanted to wait for the perfect time before she confessed.

"So," both of them said at the same time, to both of their surprise.

"You can go first," said Akako.

"No, I insist you go," laughed Angel awkwardly.

He nodded. "Alright then. I was wondering...besides Ishi, do you have any friends? I mean, are you just going to be alone with us strangers for the holidays?"

Angel nodded a bit. "I'm really shy...um...as you probably realized. So...I didn't make many friends. Ishi's the only one. I do like Ichigo though. She's like an older sister."

Akako let what she said sink in. "So you ARE kind of alone this holiday."

Angel shrugged. "I-It's not so bad. Uh...you all seem really nice."

Then, without warning, Akako said something that caused Angel to blush. "I don't care what your Christmas wish is, I just want it to come true."

Angel smiled sadly. "I don't think that's possible. I...I kind of wished for something that's...just not going to happen..."

Akako turned to face her, his expression intense. "Please tell me what your wish is. I want to help you make it come true."

Angel shook her head vigorously. "No! I really don't think this wish will come true..."

Akako didn't give up. "Please tell me! I don't want you to have a bad Christmas...Christmas should be filled with cheer. If you can't be with your family, I at least want your wish to come true."

Finally and very reluctantly, Angel told him. he didn't care if it didn't come true, she just wanted to confess already.

"I wished...that you would fall in love with me."

Akako just stared at her for a long while, making Angel nervous, but at last, he responded.

"That isn't so impossible."

Angel's eyes widened as Akako leaned in, planting a kiss on her forehead. She turned the reddest she'd ever been. Akako smiled and laughed.

"You look like Rudolph."

**The end. Sorry that this was short. And a bit lame. I have a few other stories to attend to today. I promise that you'll be happy tomorrow. Cheerfulsilenceshipping and some Christmas action in the actual story. ^-^ Well, good-bye for now!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	25. Cheerfulsilenceshipping

Cheerfulsilenceshipping

Ichigo and Akako smiled at each other. Today was Christmas and they'd decided to spend it together. They were all bundled up for the cold weather and they'd decided to take a stroll in the park.

"Merry Christmas," said Ichigo cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas to you too," returned Akako.

Ichigo smiled and spun around, dancing in the snow. "There's something about Christmas that just lifts my spirits!"

"I can tell," he laughed, watching Ichigo dance around goofily.

"Don't laugh at me!" she called, blushing.

Akako couldn't stop though. He laughed hysterically. Ichigo's dancing skills weren't exactly professional. Ichigo sighed in anger.

"Stop!" she called louder.

Finally, Akako's laughing fit ended as he wiped away a few tears. Ichigo stood and watched him, cheeks puffing out in anger. Akako smiled a bit at her, but she kept her expression.

He sighed. "Sorry, Ichigo. You were actually pretty cute."

Ichigo blushed and turned away. "Thanks I guess..."

Akako walked over to her, taking her hand. "It's getting cold. Why don't we head inside for some hot cocoa."

"Sure," she answered, blushing even more now that he'd taken her hand.

Akako frowned. "Your face is all rosy. Looks like you ARE cold. Come on."

Ichigo smiled a bit. She had to admit, it was kind of nice to see Akako worry about her like this. Maybe she had a chance with him after all. Suddenly, she stopped walking. Akako turned to see what was up.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. It's just, Christmas is here and the mood feels right...um...there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay," he answered, turning his attention to her. "You can tell me anything."

His smile seemed honest, but Ichigo couldn't help but be nervous. The fear of rejection burned strong inside of her. She took a deep breath, clearing her mind and finding the words she desperately needed to say.

"Akako," she began. "I know your heart is still closed off, but...I have to say this anyway. I...I think I'm falling in love with you Akako! And..this Christmas...I want to be with you...as more than friends."

Akako's jaw dropped and Ichigo saw thousands of different emotions flashing in her eyes. She clenched her fists tight, trying to be brave, but his silence made her nervous. Finally, Akako looked like himself again, emotions balanced out and his true feelings uncovered. Ichigo braced for the worst, hoping that her heart wouldn't crumble.

"To be honest," Akako said, face serious. "I think...my heart is opening because of you. You're helping me...to love again. So, my answer would have to be...I think I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo wanted to speak, but the words caught in her throat. She was beginning to experience an emotion she wasn't completely familiar with. She was completely overjoyed. He felt the same way. Never in a million years would she have expected him to say that. Ichigo thought he'd still be closed off, but maybe he'd changed more than she realized. And he said...it was because of her. He loved her.

Ichigo acted without thinking, embracing Akako. He smiled more cheerful than ever, returning the embrace. They held each other tight before, slowly and cautiously, the both of them faced each other, leaning in carefully. Slowly but surely, their lips met, a new bond forming between them. Love sparked through the air as the kiss turned more passionate.

_'So this is what it feels like,' thought Ichigo. 'To LOVE someone. I...I like it...'_

_ 'I can't believe it,' Akako thought to himself. 'I never thought she'd change me so much. And now...I know what love is...'_

They kissed for a long time, until they needed air. And after they'd caught their breath, they kissed again. This was a feeling like no other. A feeling of belonging. A feeling they'd both cherish forever. They knew love could be painful, bitter, and heartbreaking, but they also knew it was beautiful, cheerful, and made you feel whole.

Their was no need for any words any more. Not a single word in the entire Earth could describe the way that they felt. No word that could ever be invented would be good enough to describe this. All this was, all they could describe it as, was...a CHEERFUL SILENCE.

THE END.

**Sorry if this was short. It was sweet though, right? Well, I've still got to update ****A Journey of a lifetime. ****After that's updated, I'll be off to mess around with my Christmas presents. Merry Christmas everyone! I wish you happiness and love and I sincerely hope that all your Christmas wishes come true.**

** -IchigoHatake**


	26. Strategicshipping

Strategicshipping

Tsubaki didn't know how she'd ended up sitting with Takuya by the lake, but it had happened. She'd been out to clear her head and she guessed they'd just met up. Now, Tsubaki was being drowned in Takuya's silence. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Can't you say something?!" she hissed.

"Something," said Takuya teasingly.

Tsubaki scowled at him. "You annoy me..."

"Your patience is too thin," he responded.

"Now you're talking! But it's all insults!"

Takuya frowned. "YOU were the one who wanted me to talk."

"I know that!" growled Tsubaki.

"Someone's in a bad mood," chuckled Takuya.

"You would be too if you had Akuma as a boss! I can only imagine what he'd do to us if we tried to escape. That's why we need you to defeat him and save us."

"Do we have to do everything?"

"I'm serious!" she screamed. "We can't do this alone!"

Takuya sighed and covered his ears as she shouted. "I was just kidding. Don't worry. I promise to help you."

Tsubaki took a deep breath. "Thank you..."

"No problem," he replied, smiling at her.

Tsubaki's anger drained away. For some reason, she couldn't stay mad at him. Now that he wasn't being incredibly annoying and was actually smiling, Tsubaki had to admit that he looked pretty handsome. She felt herself blushing the more she stared at him. She quickly turned away as her glasses fogged.

"Something wrong?" asked Takuya as Tsubaki cleared her glasses.

"Oh nothing," she lied. "I'm just...uh...nervous?"

"About what?"

Tsubaki shrugged. "Um...about everything. Akuma and..."

"I told you not to worry," Takuya said seriously. "We'll break you out of there and kick Akuma's ass."

Tsubaki felt herself blushing again. "That's...nice of you."

"Don't mention it," he replied.

Suddenly, Tsubaki's heart starting picking up. "Uh...T-Takuya?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking casual and cool.

"I-Is there anyone you like?" she asked, almost sweating from how nervous she was.

"Yup," he replied. "She'd kind of awkward and gets pissed off at me. We talk less than we should and I want to get to know her more. She'd really smart and if she dressed up a bit more, she'd be gorgeous. She's amazing."

"W-Why are you telling me all of this?" Tsubaki asked, heart beginning to crack, close to shattering.

"Because she's you, stupid," he laughed.

"ME?!" Tsubaki screamed in surprise.

"Lower your voice!" he called. "And you sound so surprised. What, do you not like ME?"

"No!" Tsubaki called. "I like you! I REALLY like you. I..."

"I get it," he chuckled. "How about we meet here tomorrow for a picnic?"

"You mean," Tsubaki gasped. "Like a DATE?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "You still sound so shocked.

"Because I AM shocked!" she hollered.

"Lower your voice. You're screaming like I'm a kidnapper or something."

Tsubaki blushed. "Sorry. But...um...a picnic sounds great."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," he said, smiling. "Just be careful, okay?"

Tsubaki nodded. It was now official. She was going on her first real date! And it would be with the guy of her dreams...


	27. Magicalpersonalityshipping

Magicalpersonalityshipping

Marci glared at Ishi from afar. She knew that he'd been blackmailed into joining Millennium, but she still hated him for being in the organization. At the same time though, she wanted to help him.

Marci slowly approached him, not wanting to scare him away. She lightly tapped on his shoulder and he quickly spun around to face her. He seemed scared at first, but then sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just you," he chuckled.

"Who did you think I was?" Marci questioned.

"Akuma," Ishi answered earnestly. "I kind of snuck out for a while. He'll be pissed if he finds me."

Marci frowned a little. Ishi must go through a whole lot. Especially with someone as cruel and deranged as Akuma for a boss. Marci wanted to do something to help, but the only way she could help was to destroy Team Millennium and even with her strength as a champion, she wouldn't win and she knew that. Her strength was in her Pokémon and what would she do if Millennium killed them?

Noticing Marci's distant face, he asked, "Are you okay?"

Marci nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just thinking..."

Ishi nodded. "So what's a champion like you doing wandering about?"

Marci sighed and smiled a bit. "Well, I'm not needed at the Pokémon league for quite a while, so the elite four and I are wandering around, training and just getting some air."

"Must be nice to just wander," Ishi sighed, looking up at the sky. "I'm jealous of bird Pokémon. They can just soar and fly forever."

"Not forever," Marci corrected. "A trainer might capture them some day...unfortuneately, nothing lasts forever..."

"Some things do," Ishi retorted. "My mom and dad, their love lasted forever. Their lives didn't last though..."

Marci looked at him sympathetically. She knew very little about Ishi other than the things that Matsuyo, Prof. Pine, had told her. She'd heard though that Ishi's parents had died in a car accident. They'd had powers similar to Ishi's Pokémon tracking.

Marci looked sadly at him. "I wish I could help you, but even though I'm a champion, I'm afraid I'm not strong enough."

"I wouldn't say that," Ishi responded. "You seem really strong to me. Brave too. I know we don't know each other that well, but...I like you, Marci."

"I like you too," she said, smiling. "You aren't that bad compared to other people I hanf out with. All the elite four want to do is challenge me. I can't just sit down and talk to anyone."

"Well I happen to be a good listener," laughed Ishi.

"Yeah," Marci agreed, smiling sweetly at him.

Ishi then frowned a bit, looking at a clock nearby. "I should get going."

Marci frowned too. "So soon?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "Otherwise Akuma will send people after me and it won't be pretty."

"Alright," said Marci. "Maybe...we could talk again sometime."

Ishi nodded. "When I said I liked you, I meant it."

Then, before Marci could speak, Ishi took off, leaving her behind. She sighed and found herself blushing a bit.

"I like you too. A lot..."


	28. Uninteractiveshipping

Uninteractiveshipping

Kohaku never expected that he'd be spending the day with Kokoa, but somehow, it had just happened. The blue-haired coordinator/trainer sat boredly next to him, playing with her pokeballs. The atmosphere around them made Kohaku nervous, so he decided to make small talk.

"So...how are you?" he asked nervously.

"Stressed," she answered immediately, her expression still bored.

"Oh," chuckled Kohaku awkwardly. "Um...why?"

Kokoa sighed. "I'm always kind of stressed. I have contests and gym battles to prepare for and Team Millennium always needs to be stopped. How can I NOT be stressed out?"

"Sounds...tough."

"Yeah," she responded coldly.

"Well, you can always take some time to relax. I heard Aero city is a relaxing place."

"For you maybe," Kokoa laughed. "But when we went there, there wasn't time to relax. We had to rescue my mom from Team Millennium."

"Wow," Kohaku said, a bit surprised. "You really can't catch a break."

"Yeah. Thanks for brightening my mood."

Kohaku gulped, a bit afraid of Kokoa. She could be so cold, yet at the same time, Kohaku thought she was really pretty.

"You know," Kohaku began. "If you ever need someone to talk to...you can talk to me. Maybe talking it out can help with your stress."

"Maybe," she agreed. "But then again, maybe not. It isn't like we hang out all the time. This is one of the first times I've even spoken with you."

"That is true," Kohaku said, nodding. "But that's more of a reason to talk to me. It would be nice if we interacted more."

"I suppose," she sighed.

Kohaku sighed. "Well...maybe we could meet up for lunch or something sometime?"

Kokoa looked a bit less bored. "I guess that could be fun."

He nodded. "I'll pay for whatever you want."

"Sure," she agreed. "How about tomorrow?"

Kohaku blushed. He hadn't expected her to agree to it so quickly. In fact, he'd braced himself to be rejected.

"T-That sounds great."

Kokoa nodded, smiling a tiny bit. "Well then, see you tomorrow."

"B-Bye," he stuttered.

Then, Kokoa turned around and walked off, leaving him alone. Kohaku took a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"W-Wait," he said, panicking as he thought of something. "Did I just ask her out on a DATE?"

**Sorry guys. This doesn't have much love in it and it's pretty short because...well, it'll never be canon. So, yeah...Plus, I wasn't sure how to make these two work. My shortest chapter ever, so I apologize. I'll most likely be updating A Journey of a Lifetime today, so be ready for that. Be for now.**

**-IchigoHatake**


	29. Flirtatiousshipping

Flirtatiousshipping

Somehow, Miku and Ishi had crossed paths, each on their way to do something. Miku smiled at him brightly. Honestly, she thought he was pretty handsome. Maybe they could start up a conversation.

"Hi," Miku called to him cheerfully.

"Hey," he said back. "Miku, right?"

"Yup," she responded, happy that he remembered her.

Ishi waved. "Um...see you later I guess."

"Wait!" she called out as Ishi started to walk away. "Um...I was wondering if we could hang out for a while."

"Hang out?" he questioned. "Usually people don't ask me to stick around. I AM a member of Team Millennium."

"So what," Miku huffed. "I know that you didn't WANT to join."

"I did though," he hissed. "And I acted the part for a long time until I started feeling guilty."

"That doesn't matter to me! I think you're a really nice guy deep down..."

"WAY deep down," he growled. "Maybe I should go..."

"No! Don't!" she whined. "S-Since you're always cooped up in the Millennium buildings, why don't you have some freedom and just chat with me?"

Ishi sighed, but gave in. "Alright."

Ishi wasn't quite used to this. Ichigo would reject him if he tried to flirt and hang out with her. He knew that Kokoa girl would probably rip his head off. Akako definitely didn't want him around himself or Ichigo. Takuya would probably hate him too because of Kokoa. He wondered why Miku wanted to talk with him so badly.

"Why do you want me around?" Ishi suddenly asked her.

"What do you mean?" asked Miku, blinking in surprise.

"I mean why aren't you casting me off like I'm trash? Even Prof. Pine, who knows full well that I never wanted to join, can't forgive me for being a part of the group that attacked her lab. Why would you of all people want to be around me?"

"One," she began. "You are NOT trash. Two, I'm not Prof. Pine. I don'y feel the same way towards you. As for that last question, I feel differently about you because..."

"Because what?!" asked Ishi, irritated by the whole conversation.

"Because I think I like you!" Miku burst out, blushing.

Ishi looked genuinely shocked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No," Miku hissed. "I'm serious! I like you! I think you have a kind heart, you just can't show it at the moment. I see it though."

"...I don't know what to say," he laughed awkwardly.

"Then don't say ANYTHING," Miku told him. "Just tell me how you feel through your ACTIONS."

Ishi was a bit confused, but gradually leaned toward her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. Though it only lasted a few seconds, both of them could feel a spark. Ishi laughed nervously.

"So..."

Miku smiled. "So...what?"

"I think I feel the same," he laughed.

"No duh. You only kissed me."

**I'm not sure how to end this, so I'll end here with Miku's sarcasm. Wow. December challenge is almost over. Only two more shippings to write about! One of them is a shipping between Pokemon though. Anyway, this is it for now.**

** -IchigoHatake**


	30. Nerdbirdshipping

Nerdbirdshipping

Kohaku felt a bit nervous being around the cute and shy Angel, but not as nervous as he was around other girls. Angel seemed sweet, but silent and he had to admit, he kind of liked her. But how could a battle nerd like him win the heart of a girl like her?

"Kohaku? Um...that's your name, right?" Angel said in her small voice.

"Yeah. That's my name," he verified. "What is it?"

"Um...you keep looking up at the sky and making weird faces. Are you okay?"

Kohaku blushed, embarrassed to have been seen doing that. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that. I've just been thinking..."

Angel nodded in understanding then quieted down again. Kohaku sighed a bit. It was awkward for him to try and make small talk and he wished she'd try to talk to him.

'I swear,' he thought to himself. 'She could take a vow of silence and carry it out her whole life.'

Noticing the sad look on Kohaku's face, Angel spoke. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head at her. "It's nothing really. I should just get going."

"So soon?" Angel asked, giving him a sad Poochyena look.

Kohaku melted into her eyes and sighed. "Maybe not so soon, but...this silence is kind of awkward."

"S-Sorry," cried Angel. "It's just...I'm not as chatty as I used to be ever since...Millennium..."

"I understand," said Kohaku. "I'm sure I'd be afrad too if I went through what you did. It...well it wouldn't hurt to talk a bit more though. I really don't bite."

"Sorry," she apologized again. "You seem nice...I'm just...ugh."

Kohaku nervously placed his hand on top of hers, comforting her. "It's alright. If you take baby steps, I'm sure you can become your old self again."

Angel smiled a bit. "Thanks, Kohaku."

"No problem. I'm hear any time if you need someone to talk to. Well...if you decide to talk."

Angel laughed a little. "I'm sure if it's with you...I could talk a bit more."

Kohaku smiled big when he heard that. "Well, I'm glad you like me so much."

Angel nodded, then started blushing. "Um...I like you...a lot."

Kohaku tilted his head to the side, a bit confused. "Do you mean as...like...a friend?"

"Um...I-If that's all you want..."

Kohaku couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did this cute girl actually like him? LIKE him?!

Kohaku had to make sure. "You mean you like me...as in..."

"L-Love...," stuttered Angel, finishing his sentence.

Kohaku almost had a heart attack. This was really happening. A cute girl had fallen for him! It was too good to be true!

'I have to calm down,' he thought to himself. 'Just be cool for ONCE in your life and ask her out on a date.'

"Hey Kohaku?" Angel asked.

"Huh?"

"Want to...um...go out sometime?"

'SHE BEAT ME TO THE PUNCH!' he called out inside his mind.

"Yeah," he said calmly. "That would be great..."

Angel nodded and got up. "W-Well...I've got to go, so...meet you here tomorrow?"

"Sure," he agreed.

And as she disappeared, Kohaku thought one more thing to himself. 'I don't know what time she wants me to meet her back here!'

**The end. Sorry. Another short one. Hope you liked it though. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve! And the end of this one-shot challenge. Well, good-bye for now!**

** -IchigoHatake**


	31. Forestfireshipping

Forestfireshipping

**Well, I've ran out of human shippings, so this last one is between two Pokémon you know and love, Amber the Blaziken and Sceptile!**

Akako and Ichigo watched from afar as their Sceptile and Blaziken played together. Ichigo giggled, seeing a tiny blush on Amber's face. It was Pokémon love.

"I think Amber has the hots for Sceptile," Ichigo laughed.

"Really?" asked Akako. "I didn't notice."

Ichigo sighed. "Can't you see that blush on her face?"

As Sceptile rook Amber's...hand...claw...she blushed, squawking nervously. Akako observed.

"I think you're right."

"Of course I am," giggled Ichigo. "I just wonder if Sceptile likes her too. Wouldn't that be cute?"

"I guess," said Akako.

Ichigo then turned to watch the Pokémon again, giggling at Amber's embarrassment. Sceptile seemed so strong and cool and nice to her and Amber liked that. It reminded Ichigo of her and Akako.

Then, Sceptile stopped, picking some flowers and handing them to Amber. Amber squawked happily and took them, giving Sceptile a little hug. Ichigo was amused by their interactions. It was almost like the were human. Maybe Pokémon and humans weren't so different.

As Blaziken hugged Sceptile, Ichigo noticed Blaziken blushing just the slightest bit. It was almost unnoticeable, but she saw it. She giggled to herself, earning a weird look from Akako.

'Sometimes I don't understand that girl,' Akako thought to himself.

Akako sweatdropped as he watched Ichigo, who was staring at the two Pokémon intently as if this was a romance movie. To Ichigo it probably was like a romance.

Then, to Ichigo's delight, Sceptile returned the embrace to Amber. She squealed in delight, as if her favorite pairing had finally got together after so long. Akako rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to stare at them all day?" he questioned.

"Nope," she replied. "Just until I'm sure that Sceptile likes Amber."

Akako sighed and turned to watch them again. They'd just broken the hug and now Sceptile was scratching his head nervously. It looked like he had something to say.

"Scep! Tile! Sceptile!" Sceptile suddenly burst out, talking to Amber.

Amber's mouth dropped open. "Ken?"

Sceptile nodded and Blaziken embraced him once more, looking unbelievably happy. Ichigo cheered, finally confirming that they liked each other. Akako just gave her a weird look, still not understanding what was going on.

Akako stood up. "Come on, Ichigo. It's New Year's Eve. How about we let our Pokémon stay here and we go out for dinner?"

"Sure!" Ichigo responded.

She turned to glance at the two Pokémon again, who were rolling together in the grass. She waved at them then turned back to Akako.

"Alright. Let's go!"

**Again, I don't know how to end this. And again, I'm sorry that it's short. Final chapter. Yay! Happy New Year's! **


End file.
